


Ucieczka

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Wspólna podróż od początku nie była sielankową wycieczką. Porwanie, zderzenie charakterów i sprzeczność interesów. Law i Corazon po ucieczce z Rodziny Donquixote.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poniekąd inspirowane "Męskimi sprawami" Arien. I całą współdzieloną cora-fazą ;)

Law uciekł zaraz pierwszego wieczora, kiedy znaleźli się na lądzie.   
  
Corazon odszedł tylko na chwilę - zdobyć im coś na kolację i w ciągu pół godziny być z powrotem - ale Law nie potrzebował więcej czasu. Kiedy tylko niezdarny brat Doflamingo zniknął za węgłem, Law rzucił się tam, skąd przyszli: do nabrzeża, gdzie głupi Corazon zostawił łódź. Planował wrócić do Rodziny Donquixote tak szybko, jak się dało. Wzbudzanie gniewu Doflamingo nie było dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza kiedy istniała szansa, że uda się znaleźć Diabelski Owoc zdolny uleczyć jego chorobę. Law właściwie nie miał na to nadziei, jednak jego racjonalna część mówiła mu, że głupio byłoby się poddawać, nie spróbowawszy wcześniej wszystkiego. Nie planował umierać wcześniej niż za rok, a do tego czasu wszystko mogło się jeszcze zdarzyć.   
  
Corazon twierdził, że znajdą lekarstwo na jego chorobę - ale konwencjonalna medycyna wciąż pozostawała bezsilna wobec tej trucizny, która trawiła organizm Lawa. Przez te dwa lata Law nie zaniedbał studiów medycznych - choć już jedynie przez własne zainteresowanie i być może przyzwyczajenie, bo nie miał zamiaru nikogo leczyć - i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Syndrom Bursztynołowiu w dalszym ciągu jest stanem nieuleczalnym. Tymczasem Corazon kierował się jakimś głupim, niepokrytym żadną rzetelną wiedzą optymizmem... Naprawdę sądził, że Law z nim tak po prostu pójdzie, jak jakieś grzeczne dziecko, i z chęcią narazi się na to, co spotkało ich w szpitalu? Tak naprawdę reakcja tych lekarzy i pielęgniarek, nawet jeśli koszmarna, była w tym wypadku zupełnie zrozumiała... a Law był ponad to, by przejmować się opinią głupich ludzi, którzy znaczyli dla niego mniej niż powietrze. To idiotyzm Corazona powodował jego złość - nawet teraz, kiedy biegł w stronę nabrzeża, oddalając się z każdą chwilą od swojego porywacza. Nie, Law nie zamierzał spędzać z nim ani chwili dłużej...!   
  
Przez te dwa lata udawało mu się Corazona jakoś tolerować, ale teraz przypomniał sobie o tej zaciekłej niechęci, jaką brat Doflamingo wzbudził w nim zaraz na samym początku. W ostatnich miesiącach zupełnie jej nie odczuwał, nauczył się znosić Corazona jak... jak denerwujący element wystroju czy krajobrazu, na który nic nie da się poradzić. Nauczył się nawet śmiać z jego niezdarności, podkreślanej poprzez psoty Baby 5 i Buffalo. Teraz jednak, kiedy dowiedział się o nim prawdy... kiedy Corazon nie pytając go o zdanie, porwał go w zupełnie niedorzecznym celu... Teraz Law czuł tamtą wściekłość sprzed dwóch lat - tamten gniew, który dał mu siły, by przebić drania mieczem i czekać, aż zdechnie. Tamten żal, że tak głupi ludzie istnieją na świecie, podczas gdy wielu zasługujących na życie umarło.   
  
Chciał wrócić do Doflamingo i kontynuować u jego boku swoją egzystencję, wypełnioną niszczeniem i zabijaniem. Świat odwrócił się od niego, więc i on nie zamierzał się światem przejmować. Na zło należało odpowiadać złem, to było jedyne rozsądne podejście. Doflamingo umożliwił mu to i Law za nic nie chciał z tej możliwości rezygnować. Wróci, może nawet przeprosi... (Przeprosi za Corazona??! Wszystko w nim burzyło się na samą myśl...!) A może powinien wyznać Doflamingo prawdę o jego bracie, od czego się głupio powstrzymał ostatnim razem...? Istniała przecież szansa, że Doflamingo własnymi rękami pozbędzie się tego durnia... i Law będzie miał swój największy problem z głowy.   
  
Był w stanie już dostrzec nabrzeże. Do zmierzchu została jeszcze jakaś godzina. Pogoda utrzymywała się dobra, wiało wystarczająco mocno, by zdołał w krótkim czasie odpłynąć od wyspy. Corazon, jeśli nawet będzie chciał go ścigać, nie zrobi tego wpław - będzie musiał znaleźć nową łódź, a to powinno Lawowi wystarczyć. Po zmroku nikt go nie znajdzie. Jeszcze te kilkaset metrów - i będzie wolny.   
  
W następnej chwili dostrzegł pochylający się nad nim cień. Odwrócił się instynktownie, ale nie zdążył uciec wyciągającym się po niego ramionom. Krzyknął z frustracji, kiedy silne dłonie zacisnęły się na jego barkach. Nawet nie słyszał jego kroków...!   
  
\- Law, nie pozwolę ci wrócić do Doffy'ego...!   
  
Usiłował się wyrwać, ale nie miał szans w walce z dorosłym mężczyzną - i w dodatku takim wielkoludem.   
  
\- Zostaw mnie...! - zawył, wciąż szarpiąc się w uścisku. - Wrócę... Właśnie, że wrócę...!   
  
\- Law, nie możesz do nie-...   
  
Corazon nie dokończył zdania, bo w tym momencie potknął się na całkiem równej drodze (być może szamotanie Lawa miało w tym jakiś udział) i runął jak długi na kamienie. Law nie czekał na nic więcej, tylko wyrwał się z jego słabnącego uścisku, ale długie ramię zdążyło go chwycić za kostkę. Wściekłe kopanie na nic się zdało; silne palce trzymały go mocno. Corazon wstał jak gdyby nigdy nic, złapał go za kołnierz i podniósł na wysokość oczu, jakby Law był szczeniakiem...! Law nie ustawał w próbach uwolnienia się, ale jego wysiłki skazane były na porażkę. W tej pozycji nie był w stanie ani rękami, ani nogami dosięgnąć wielkiego mężczyzny.   
  
\- Law, wiem, że jesteś rozczarowany po tym, co dzisiaj się stało - powiedział Corazon, nie przejmując się rozciętym łukiem brwiowym i spuchniętym nosem, które krwawiły obficie. - Sam jestem wściekły - dodał z upiornym uśmiechem.   
  
Law przestał się szarpać, a w zamian popatrzył na Corazona z niedowierzaniem. Ten dureń naprawdę coś takiego myślał...?!   
  
\- Nie jestem rozczarowany - wycedził, usiłując przekonać samego siebie. - Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego - dodał, wierząc w to całym sobą.   
  
Corazon kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym - stwierdził jednak, zupełnie jakby nie słyszał słów Lawa. - Spróbujemy w następnym mieście.   
  
\- Nie chcę...!   
  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz - odparł Corazon, stawiając go na ziemi, choć wciąż trzymał go za kołnierz. - Nie ma sensu rezygnować po jednej porażce. To zresztą dobra metoda na samo życie.   
  
Law syknął. Robił się coraz bardziej zły, choć myślał już, że to niemożliwe. Corazon cofnął rękę, a potem otarł twarz rękawem. Przez chwilę patrzył na krew na białym materiale, a potem, zupełnie bez zapowiedzi, wyszczerzył się do Lawa.   
  
\- Nie ma się czym martwić, zagoi się samo - odparł radośnie.   
  
Law odwrócił wzrok, powstrzymując westchnienie frustracji. Corazon był nie tylko idiotą - był też zupełnym świrem. Na nieszczęście, ten świr posiadał siłę kilku mężczyzn oraz nogi dłuższe od całego Lawa. W tej sytuacji nie było żadnych szans na ucieczkę.   
  
\- Chodźmy - powiedział Corazon z delikatna sugestią.   
  
Law wciąż patrzył w bok, ręce miał założone na piersi. Wreszcie rzucił swojemu przymusowemu opiekunowi gniewne spojrzenie i ruszył w kierunku ich tymczasowego schronienia.   
  
Spróbuje następnym razem.


	2. Chapter 2

Okazja nadarzyła się tej samej nocy.   
  
Law nie mógł zasnąć. Wyspa, tak przyjazna za dnia, okazała się mieć bardzo chłodne noce. Głupi Corazon nawet nie pomyślał, że komuś może być zimno - sam pewnie wcale nie marzł w tej cholernej pelerynie z piór - ale to było właściwie było Lawowi na rękę. Chłód pomagał mu zachować trzeźwość umysłu i przede wszystkim przytomność. Nie żeby dał po sobie poznać, że wcale nie śpi; leżał tylko na zapadniętym łóżku i oddychał spokojnie, by zmylić tego wielkiego durnia. Był pewny, że jeśli uda mu się doczekać chwili, w której Corazon zaśnie, będzie w stanie wydostać się stąd niepostrzeżenie.   
  
W Rodzinie mówili, że Corazon jest roztargnionym idiotą - i nawet jeśli nie wszystkie rzeczy, które o Donquixote Rosinante uważano, były prawdą, to jego gapiostwo było niepodważalnym faktem. A Law, który kiedyś - nie tak dawno, choć jednocześnie dawno temu - znalazł się w sytuacji, gdy bycie zauważonym równało się natychmiastowej śmierci, nauczył poruszać się bezszelestnie i ukrywać przed innymi. Corazon musiałby mieć zmysły wyczulone jak jakaś sowa, by go złapać, a nie miał. Nawet jeśli zajął miejsce przy drzwiach - siedział oparty o ścianę ledwie kawałek od wejścia - to Law nie miał wątpliwości, że prędzej czy później ten życiowy nieudacznik głęboko zaśnie.   
  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło - od strony Corazona nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. Prawdę powiedziawszy brat Doflamingo nie poruszył się ani razu, odkąd udali się na spoczynek - podobnie zresztą jak Law. Papieros, który wtedy wypalił, był ostatnim; Law od jakiegoś czasu nie czuł dymu. Czy było możliwe, że zasnął od razu? Znając jego, było. Law wiedział, że ludzie, którzy mieli problemy ze skupieniem, potrafili zapaść w sen w jednej chwili, kiedy tylko zamknęli oczy. Może Corazon spał już od dawna? Law wysilił słuch, ale nie był w stanie słyszeć nawet jego oddechu. Podniósł się bezszelestnie na łóżku i odwrócił w stronę swojego porywacza, ale w pomieszczeniu było ciemno, że oko wykol.   
  
A jeśli... Jeśli Corazon użył zdolności swojego diabelskiego owocu? Law usiłował przypomnieć sobie, co usłyszał te kilka dni temu, kiedy Corazon po raz pierwszy do niego przemówił. Jak to było...? Nagi Nagi no mi, zdolność tłumienia wszystkich hałasów. Może teraz właśnie używał tej zdolności...? Jeśli tak, to sprawa nie przedstawiała się dobrze. Jednak Corazon w żaden sposób nie zareagował, kiedy Law podniósł się na łóżku. Jasne, mógł go nie widzieć, ale Law nagle był absurdalnie pewien, że w ciemności głośno i wyraźnie słychać bicie jego serca. Nakazał sobie spokój; coś takiego było niemożliwe. Po kilku kolejnych chwilach doszedł do wniosku, że nic nie zyska, jeśli nie spróbuje. Istniała szansa, że Corazon po prostu spał snem sprawiedliwego (sprawiedliwego? on?!), tak jak Law zakładał. W najgorszym wypadku Law zostanie złapany. Skoro Corazon porwał go, by znaleźć lekarstwo na jego chorobę, to raczej mu nic nie zrobi... Co najwyżej będzie go wiązał na noc. Hmm...   
  
Minęło następne kilka minut, podczas których rozważał w niemal martwej ciszy wszystkie za i przeciw - nie było ich znów tak wiele - aż wreszcie powoli, ostrożnie zsunął nogi na podłogę, starając się ignorować ciągnące zimno. Po prawdzie był już wystarczająco zziębnięty. Od strony Corazona wciąż żadnej reakcji; cisza prawie że dzwoniła w bębenkach. Law wysilił wzrok. Miał świetną orientację przestrzenną i pamiętał rozkład pomieszczenia, tak jak widział go za dnia, zwłaszcza położenie drzwi. To był opuszczony dom z pozostawionymi resztkami mebli. Między łóżkiem a drzwiami nic nie stało i na szczęście dla Lawa drzwi nie skrzypiały, a klamka musiała odpaść już jakiś czas temu. Największym wyzwaniem będzie przemknąć się obok Corazona i nie potknąć się o jego nogi... najlepiej obejść dokoła, ale uważając, by nie wpaść na stojące z tamtej strony stół i krzesła.   
  
Law posuwał się do przodu krok po kroku, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Wiedział, że jeden nieostrożny ruch może zniweczyć jego plan, więc pośpiech był zupełnie niepożądany - nawet jeśli coś w nim pragnęło rzucić się do drzwi, wybiec z domu i grać przed siebie ile sił w nogach. Zmusił się do spokoju, myśląc jednocześnie - mimo tłukącego się w piersi serca - że czuje jakąś irracjonalną przyjemność w tym wyzwaniu. Jeśli uda mu się zwieść Corazona... Zaraz jednak zapytał sam siebie, cóż to za satysfakcja przechytrzyć takiego błazna, i jego zadowolenie szybko znikło. Ale, nie ma co sobie zawracać głowy takimi niepotrzebnymi bzdurami.   
  
Jak na razie wszystko szło dobrze. Obszedł bezpiecznie śpiącego Corazona - a jego durnowaty opiekun wciąż się nie poruszył. Law wyciągnął ręce - prawie wcale nie drżały - i wreszcie dotknął drewna drzwi. Głupi Corazon z pewnością nie pomyślał, że Law może spróbować ucieczki - być może założył, że będzie grzecznie spać całą noc??? Naprawdę traktował go jak dzieciaka...! Trzeba było jednak powstrzymać złość. Jeszcze chwila i wydostanie się poza zasięg tego idioty, któremu wydawało się, że może robić, jak mu się żywnie podoba. Law naprężył mięśnie ramion i pchnął lekko drzwi, żarliwie prosząc, by nie skrzypnęły...   
  
Był całkowicie pewien, że nie wydał żadnego dźwięku - nie słyszał żadnego! - a jednak w następnej chwili znalazł się w uścisku. Corazon trzymał go jak w imadle. Law zaklął, bez powodzenia usiłując się wyrwać.   
  
\- Puść mnie! - zawołał, dziwiąc się własnemu głosowi po tych minutach, kwadransach i godzinach ciszy. - Puszczaj!   
  
\- Łazienka jest w tamtą stronę - stwierdził Corazon. - Nie musisz wychodzić.   
  
Law jęknął ze złości. Po raz kolejny miał wrażenie, że on i Corazon nadają na różnych falach. Ale czego się spodziewać, skoro brat Doflamingo był kompletnym świrem...?! Ponownie szarpnął łokcie, by się uwolnić, ale oczywiście bez rezultatu.   
  
\- Zamierzasz mnie tak trzymać? - zapytał lodowato, a kiedy już zaczął, ciężko było przestać. - Spałeś? Nie spałeś? Czekałeś, aż spróbuję wyjść? Czy może... - Urwał wreszcie, zdając sobie sprawę, że sam brzmi jak idiota, i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.   
  
\- Spałem - odparł Corazon. - Ale mam bardzo lekki sen.   
  
Law zaklął w duchu. Wyglądało na to, że opcja pod tytułem "ucieczka nocą" skazana była na niepowodzenie. Cóż, przynajmniej spróbował i się dowiedział. Corazon tymczasem wciąż go trzymał i Law doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby ktoś ich widział, uznałby to za niezłe widowisko.   
  
\- W takim razie nie będę uciekać w nocy - wycedził, choć wcale nie miał ochoty, ale jeszcze mniejszą ochotę miał na kontynuowanie tej farsy. - Wystarczy? Puścisz mnie wreszcie? - syknął, choć jednocześnie miał poczucie, że negocjacje z pomyleńcem są z góry skazane na niepowodzenie.   
  
I chyba miał rację, bo w następnej chwili Corazon - zupełny wariat - przyciągnął go do siebie. Law nawet nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy otuliły go miękkie pióra, a fala ciepła promieniejąca od wielkiego ciała owiała jego zziębniętą skórę.   
  
\- Zmarzłeś - powiedział Corazon, a w jego głosie brzmiała idiotyczna troska. - Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem o tym...   
  
Law zacisnął zęby, usiłując jakoś odzyskać rezon i kompletnie w tym zawodząc. Przez moment nie był w stanie wymyślić żadnej repliki, ba, nie mógł nawet pozbierać się pośród tych chaotycznych emocji, które go wypełniły. Koniec końców w ogóle się nie odezwał, bo miał poczucie, że cokolwiek powie, będzie wyjątkowo głupie. Najwyraźniej udzielił mu się kretynizm Corazona... i dopiero ta myśl sprawiła, że jakoś się ogarnął.   
  
\- Nie będę uciekać, obiecuję - wykrztusił z większym błaganiem, niż zamierzał. - Ale pozwól mi wrócić na łóżko...   
  
\- Dobra.   
  
Corazon wreszcie go puścił i podniósł się do pionu... uderzając głową w wiszącą pod sufitem półkę, z której coś spadło - oceniając po dźwięku, jakieś gliniane naczynie - i rozbiło się na podłodze. Corazon nawet nie jęknął. Law wrócił na łóżko i skulił się na materacu, nie zważając na wyłażącą z rozcięć słomę, a mocno zdeterminowany zasnąć jak najszybciej. Rano spróbuje uciec znowu.   
  
Więcej nie zdążył pomyśleć, gdy opadła na niego peleryna, skutecznie odgradzając od atakującego zewsząd zimna. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak Corazon siada obok na podłodze i opiera się plecami o brzeg łóżka. Sen - teraz, kiedy już nie musiał uciekać - przyszedł bardzo szybko.


	3. Chapter 3

Trzecia próba, podjęta kilka dni później, w ogóle nie była planowana.   
  
Po tym, jak w drugim szpitalu Law po raz kolejny spotkał się z całkowitym odrzuceniem, podkreślonym obłąkaną paniką personelu, ucieczka była po prostu jedyną opcją. Nie pomogło wcześniejsze nastawianie się na dokładnie taką reakcję - przekleństwa lekarza i krzyki pielęgniarek, spadające na niego niczym gromy, jednak go dotknęły. Zerwał się na nogi i uciekł, biegł przez korytarze, na dwór, poza teren szpitala - przed siebie, byle dalej, byle nigdy tam nie wracać, byle się nie zatrzymywać. Byle niczego nie słyszeć. Byle nie myśleć o niczym. Byle niczego nie czuć.   
  
Nienawidził Corazona za to, że kazał mu doświadczać tych uczuć. Chciał odczuwać tylko gniew i złość. I teraz też je odczuwał - ale znacznie mocniejsze były samotność, wstyd i wrażenie, że jest najbardziej bezwartościowym człowiekiem na świecie. Nie, że nie jest w ogóle człowiekiem. To było tak poniżające jak te łzy, które niechciane płynęły z jego oczu, nieważne jak mocno starał się je powstrzymać. I nic, zupełnie nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Za bardzo bolało.   
  
Kilka lat temu, po Flevance, obiecał sobie, że nigdy już nie pozwoli, by coś sprawiło mu ból. Postanowił być silny i twardy. Nigdy więcej nie płakać. Nigdy więcej się też nie cieszyć, bo takie emocje czyniły człowieka słabym. Radość i smutek nie miały sensu; potrzebował tylko nienawiści. A teraz przeklęty Corazon sprawił, że ta pielęgnowana przez dwa lata siła rozsypała się w drobny mak, redukując Lawa do szlochającego dziecka, które zostawiono zupełnie same i które pragnęło pomocy. To było tak uwłaczające... i tak obezwładniające. Chciał uciec tym uczuciom, chciał znów być tym, czym był, kiedy stanął przed obliczem Doflamingo.   
  
Biegł i biegł, nie zwalniając - łąki, pola, drogi i strumienie uciekały mu spod nóg - aż zabrakło mu tchu. Opadł na zielony mech w cieniu lasu, łapiąc powietrze i próbując powstrzymać łzy. Świat trwał dalej, tak jak zawsze nie przejmując się jednym zrozpaczonym dzieckiem. Nikt się nie przejmował... i świadomość tego powodowała paskudny ból w piersi. Ptaki ćwierkały, liście szumiały, skąd dobiegało porykiwanie krowy - nic nie wskazywało, by ktoś, ktokolwiek, zwrócił uwagę.   
  
Nawet Corazon go nie zatrzymał.   
  
Law zacisnął pięści. Corazon, który potrafił go złapać na dystansie dziesięciu metrów i od którego po prostu nie dało się uciec - gdzie był teraz? Czy dał sobie spokój? Darował sobie? Postanowił Lawa puścić? Czy może do jego pustego łba dotarło wreszcie, że żaden szpital nie jest w stanie Lawowi pomóc, nieważne ile ich odwiedzą? Że to wszystko na próżno? O dziwo, myśl ta wcale nie sprawiła, że Law poczuł się lepiej - przeciwnie, wywołała jeszcze większe przygnębienie...   
  
Jego oddech wreszcie się wyrównał, a serce przestało tłuc się dzikim rytmem. Wciąż jednak leżał skulony na miękkim, pachnącym mchu i nie otwierał oczu, narzucając sobie spokój. Nabierając sił i tworząc plany. Więc Corazon pozwolił mu odejść? Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Law miał już dość tego durnia, któremu wydawało się, że może na nowo ustawić jego życie. Wróci do Doflamingo, tak jak zamierzał od początku. Wróci do swojej rzeczywistości, którą określały chłód, precyzja i zabijanie. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, może już nigdy nie ujrzy Corazona na oczy...   
  
Nieprzyjemny zapach dymu papierosowego sprawił, że Law natychmiast rozwarł powieki.   
  
Corazon siedział na kamieniu kilka metrów dalej. Law znów go nie słyszał - jak podszedł, jak usiadł, jak zapalił papierosa, nic. Być może użył Nagi Nagi no Mi... ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo kiedy Law usiadł prosto i przyglądał się wysokiej postaci, poczuł ogarniającą złość. Było to uczucie znane i serdecznie witane - ale tym razem skierowane na niego samego, ponieważ Law zdał sobie sprawę, że widok Corazona, zamiast go zdenerwować... sprawił mu ulgę.   
  
Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że zabolały go szczęki, a potem odwrócił się plecami i podciągnął kolana. Nagle miał ochotę krzyczeć i przeklinać, on, zawsze racjonalny i spokojny Trafalgar D. Water Law. Oto do jakich stanów doprowadzał go ten popieprzony świr...! Gdyby tylko nie istniał... Ale takie rozważania były zupełnie próżne; tę lekcję przerobił już dwa lata temu i wiedział, że nie ma mocy, by usunąć Donquixote Rosinante z tego świata.   
  
\- Jak mnie tu znalazłeś? - zapytał tonem żądania, wciąż patrząc w inną stronę. Śmierdzący dym mówił mu, że Corazon wciąż tu jest.   
  
\- Nie znalazłem, szedłem za tobą.   
  
Law zacisnął zęby jeszcze mocniej i objął kolana ramionami.   
  
\- Myślałem, że mnie puściłeś - rzucił z agresją, ale coś w jego głosie zadrżało.   
  
\- Nie pozwolę ci wrócić do Doffy'ego.   
  
Teraz Law odwrócił się w jego stronę - właściwie to jego głowa zupełnie automatycznie przekręciła się, by spiorunować Corazona wzrokiem.   
  
\- Dlaczego to robisz?! - wyrzucił z siebie, a potem słowa popłynęły same, niemal bez udziału świadomości: - Dlaczego?! Przecież wiesz, że cała ta podróż to jedno wielkie szaleństwo, które nie ma szansy powodzenia. Dlaczego się mnie uczepiłeś? To z powodu mojego nazwiska, prawda? Uroiłeś sobie coś i w to wierzysz. Wydaje ci się, że wiesz o mnie coś, czego ja sam nie wiem, i chcesz to wykorzystać, tak? Chcesz przy mojej pomocy pokonać Doflamingo, prawda? Zaprzecz, jeśli możesz...! No zaprzecz! Ale wiesz, nic mnie to nie obchodzi!! Nic a nic!!!   
  
Tupnął w miękką ziemię i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że w międzyczasie zerwał się na nogi. Czuł, że złość zaraz go rozsadzi... i, po prawdzie, było to lepsze uczucie niż to przygnębienie, które miażdżyło go jeszcze chwilę temu. Niewiele lepsze - bo zachowywał się jak totalny dzieciak - ale lepsze. Przynajmniej już dawno zapomniał o łzach.   
  
Corazon tymczasem nic nie robił sobie z jego wzburzenia - nawet nie odpowiedział na zarzuty - tylko spokojnie dopalał papierosa. Law ponownie usiadł na ziemi i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, przyglądając mu się z niechęcią. Podarty rękaw i mokra nogawka świadczyły, że droga, którą wielkolud przebył - nawet idąc śladami Lawa - była znacznie bardziej ciernista i wyboista. Bąble na dłoniach wskazywały, że brat Doflamingo zaliczył także bliskie spotkanie z kępą pokrzyw, zaś wplątane we włosy drobne gałązki dopełniały obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy - a mimo tego wszystkiego Corazon siedział zupełnie niewzruszony, jakby po prostu wybrał się na przechadzkę do lasu w piękny dzień.   
  
Zapalił następnego papierosa - podpalając przy okazji rosnący obok krzew. Law stłumił westchnienie i tylko patrzył, jak ofiara losu, która upodobała sobie jego towarzystwo, usiłuje gasić pożar przy użyciu swojej peleryny. Z jakiegoś powodu jego złość straciła na sile. Nie przeszkodziło mu to rzucić z drwiną, kiedy Corazon ponownie usiadł na kamieniu:   
  
\- Zapomniałeś języka w gębie?   
  
\- Nie. Zapomniałem, o co pytałeś.   
  
Nie była to odpowiedź, jakiej Law się spodziewał, i przez chwilę jego twarz musiała wyglądać bardzo komicznie, zanim się zreflektował i ponownie popatrzył z ponurą wrogością. Nie chciał jednak powtarzać pytania... wyrzucać z siebie tamtych oskarżeń... w które tak naprawdę wolałby nie wierzyć.   
  
\- Pytałem, kim jesteś - powiedział w zamian, niemal bez udziału świadomości.   
  
Corazon pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Wiesz, kim jestem. Twoim towarzyszem w tej podróży po nowe życie - stwierdził i brzmiałoby to całkiem poetycko, gdyby jednocześnie nie było zupełnie głupie.   
  
Law prychnął.   
  
\- Nie poddawaj się, Law - mówił tymczasem dalej Corazon. - Życie nie składa się z samych przyjemności, zresztą sam to dobrze wiesz. Czasami wręcz składa się niemal tylko ze złych rzeczy, ale mimo to warto żyć, bo szczęście może cię spotkać następnego dnia. Musisz mieć nadzieję i wierzyć w lepszy czas. Znajdę dla ciebie lekarstwo. Uratuję cię - powiedział z naciskiem i przez chwilę brzmiał jak ktoś zupełnie normalny, nawet jeśli to, co mówił, było niedorzecznością samą w sobie.   
  
Czy Donquixote Rosinante naprawdę był człowiekiem, który wierzył w takie rzeczy?   
  
Law nie wierzył i nie miał nadziei... ale w tym momencie wiara i nadzieja Corazona z jakiegoś powodu nie sprawiła mu przykrości. Jednak myśl, że znów...   
  
\- Nie chcę iść do szpitala - powiedział cicho, choć wcale nie zamierzał, na pewno nie takim zbolałym tonem.   
  
\- Nie poddawaj się - powtórzył Corazon. - Nie poddawaj się, jak długo żyjesz. Przecież chcesz żyć...?   
  
Na to Law nie odpowiedział. Bał się jej. Wbił wzrok w ziemię, gorączkowo pragnąc skupić się na czymś innym, bo kierunek, jaki obrała ta rozmowa, nieprzyjemnie wzbudzał w nim tamte wcześniejsze, paskudne uczucia, a od nich pragnął uciec bardziej niż od czegokolwiek innego.   
  
\- Czy ten szpital też spaliłeś? - zapytał. Przed oczami miał płomienie, ogarniające gabinet lekarza, w którym zostali wcześniej przyjęci. Zorientował się, że ta wizja poprawia mu humor, mimo że wiedział, jak było naprawdę.   
  
\- Mają tryskacze.   
  
Law kiwnął głową, a potem przełknął.   
  
\- Mam nadzieję, że... że następny szpital też będzie miał - powiedział, ocierając oczy, choć wciąż nie odważył się popatrzeć na Corazona.   
  
\- Przekonamy się jutro - usłyszał spokojny, pogodny głos.   
  
Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, był za tę odpowiedź wdzięczny.


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego jednak dnia, kiedy wylądowali na kolejnej wyspie, Law czuł się okropnie. Fakt, że on i Corazon odbyli pierwszą w życiu w miarę cywilizowaną rozmowę powodował w nim wzburzenie, zaś nade wszystko ogromne zażenowanie budziło w nim wspomnienie tego, jak bardzo się przed tym wielkim durniem odsłonił. Był takim idiotą, że szkoda słów.   
  
Naprawdę uwierzył w tę słodką gadkę, którą Corazon w niego cisnął? Law bardziej niż ktokolwiek wiedział przecież, że nie istniało na świecie coś takiego jak bezinteresowna chęć pomocy. Każdy szukał swojego interesu i pilnował własnej korzyści. Corazon przecież nawet nie zaprzeczył zarzutom, że powodem jego działań było prawdziwe nazwisko Lawa. A Law jak ostatni tępak złapał się na jego rzekome współczucie, które tak naprawdę sam sobie wyobraził. Jak mógł być tak naiwny? Było to zupełnie, całkowicie do niego niepodobne, że czuł się tym strasznie zawstydzony.   
  
Był więc zły na siebie samego - ale też oczywiście na Corazona, który tak umiejętnie go podszedł. Law chyba zresztą musiał zrewidować swoją opinię o nim. Donquixote Rosinante jednak nie był takim bałwanem, za jakiego wszyscy go uważali - przeciwnie, był prawdopodobnie sprytniejszy i bardziej przebiegły, niż mogło się to całej reszcie wydawać. Przecież był bratem _Doflamingo_ , osoby tak pozbawionej moralnych zahamowań, jak tylko to możliwe. Zwodzenie, oszustwo i manipulacja musiały być dla niego chlebem powszednim, czymś tak naturalnym jak oddychanie. To, że udawał świętoszka, tylko dopełniało tego złudnego obrazu.   
  
Law musiałby na głowę upaść, by chcieć się z kimś takim zadawać. Z nich dwu o wiele bardziej wolał Doflamingo, który nigdy nie krył się z tym, jaki jest. Dlatego teraz nastanie definitywny koniec jego krótkiej - i tak za długiej - podróży z Corazonem. Law wróci do jego brata i wyzna całą poznaną prawdę... a kiedy Doflamingo się nim zajmie, po Corazonie nie zostaną nawet piórka.   
  
Odpędził zupełnie niepotrzebną myśl o tym, że od tamtej pierwszej nocy Corazon już zawsze okrywał go do spania tą swoją cholerną pierzastą peleryną.   
  
Dlatego też, kiedy stanęli w bramie następnego szpitala, Law - który przez cały dzień nie powiedział ani słowa - zmusił się, by popatrzeć na swojego przymusowego towarzysza, i spróbował choć odrobinę złagodzić pochmurny wyraz twarzy, który nosił od rana, a który Corazon bez wątpienia wziął za przygnębienie kolejną wizytą u lekarza.   
  
\- Nie wchodź ze mną, poczekaj tutaj - powiedział, z całych sił starając się, by nie brzmiało to jak żądanie. - Tak będzie dla mnie łatwiej... No i nie ma potrzeby niszczyć jeszcze jednego szpitala - to mówiąc, zdobył się na coś przypominającego uśmiech i nawet jeśli wypadł on sztucznie, było to zupełnie w tej sytuacji zrozumiałe. Corazon nie mógł wymagać od nieuleczalnie chorego chłopca szczerych uśmiechów, prawda?   
  
Wielkolud patrzył na niego przez chwilę spojrzeniem, którego Law nie był w stanie odczytać - i denerwowało go to w dodatku do wszystkiego innego. Cóż, musiał wierzyć, że Corazon zgodzi się puścić go samego, bo inaczej cały plan diabli wezmą - był jednak pewien, że nieważne jaki spryt chowa brat Doflamingo pod płaszczykiem swojego pozornego debilizmu, Trafalgar Law jest w stanie go przechytrzyć. Jego serce biło jednak szybko, kiedy oczekiwał na odpowiedź, a czas wlókł się jak cała wieczność.   
  
Wreszcie Corazon kiwnął głową, a Law powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi.   
  
\- W takim razie zostanę tutaj... ale przybiegnę na pierwszy znak, że dzieje się coś złego - zapowiedział jego przypadkowy opiekun, a te słowa spowodowały jakieś łaskotanie w jego wnętrzu... emocję, której Law wcale nie potrzebował.   
  
Odwrócił się ze złością i poszedł do wejścia, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie będzie się dziać nic złego, bo Law nie planował żadnemu lekarzowi pokazywać się na oczy, tylko zamierzał iść prosto do tylnych drzwi szpitala. Niech sobie Corazon do usranej śmierci stoi w tej bramie, czekając na niego... No, Lawowi w każdym razie wystarczy jedna godzina.   
  
Skupił się na zadaniu. Wiedział, że ma tylko jedną szansę. Jeśli ją zmarnuje, Corazon już nigdy, przenigdy, nie spuści go z oczu, nawet na chwilę, tego Law był zupełnie pewny. Ucieczka musiała się udać teraz. Jak na razie wszystko szło nieźle. Kiedy tego chciał, Law potrafił wtopić się w tło, sprawiając, że spojrzenia ludzi przesuwały się po nim, zamiast zatrzymywać, a kiedy indziej potrafił robić wrażenie osoby, która znajduje się dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna. Przemykał się teraz korytarzami szpitala, mijając personel w białych fartuchach - widok, który oprócz niechęci wywoływał w nim także jakieś trudniejsze do sprecyzowania, dawno zapomniane odczucie...   
  
Ale Law nie przyglądał się lekarzom i pielęgniarkom, tylko ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed sobą szedł zdecydowanym krokiem na drugą stronę budynku. Każdy szpital miał przynajmniej dwa wejścia - i rzeczywiście, już po kilku minutach Law znalazł się na tylnym podwórzu. Był to właściwie park szpitalny, po którym przechadzali się wolnym krokiem pacjenci - jedni w pojedynkę, inni w towarzystwie, jeszcze inni popychani na wózkach przez pielęgniarki. Było tu spokojnie, bezpiecznie - tchnęło jakimś przekonaniem, że nie ma żadnego zagrożenia, że nic się nie wydarzy. Doskonałe miejsce na wymknięcie się niepostrzeżenie.   
  
Kiedy jednak Law postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, jego determinacja osłabła. Z jakiegoś powodu sceneria ta sprawiła, że się zatrzymał. Zieleń drzew i krzewów koiła, biel fartuchów wydawała się tak na miejscu, łagodne głosy personelu komponowały się ze śpiewem ptaków, a kwiaty, kołyszące się na zadbanych klombach, dodawały otuchy. Law stał pośród tego pejzażu, jakby weń wciągnięty, nagle zapominając o swoim celu. Tamto uczucie sprzed chwili, ciężkie do zidentyfikowania w swojej naturze, znów na niego opadło, tym razem mocniej czepiając się jego świadomości. Zabolało go w piersi - jakby miał przed oczami coś, co zdawało mu się, że dawno temu utracił na zawsze. To miejsce, choć obce, było mu tak znajome, że nagle w ogóle nie chciał stąd odchodzić.   
  
Drgnął, wracając do rzeczywistości, kiedy kilka metrów od niego zgarbiona starsza kobieta osunęła się na kolana. Zanim się zorientował, już był przy niej, wspierając jej wątłe ciało. W następnej chwili u drugiego boku staruszki zjawiła się pielęgniarka. Wspólnie pomogli chorej dojść do najbliższej ławeczki, a kiedy obie kobiety podziękowały Lawowi za pomoc, popatrzył na nie z kompletnym niezrozumieniem, nagle zupełnie zagubiony w chaosie emocji.   
  
Co tutaj robił? Po co tu był? Gdzie było _tutaj?_ Dlaczego osoby, których nie znał, rozmawiały z nim i dziękowały mu? Przecież miał inne plany... ale jakie? I dlaczego to wszystko wydawało się tak prawdziwe, tak normalne, tak właściwe...? Dlaczego właściwie miał ochotę się śmiać?   
  
Cofnął się o krok, unosząc głowę. Obok ich trójki pojawił się wezwany przez pielęgniarkę lekarz, żeby zbadać starszą kobietę. Jego słowa docierały do Lawa jak przez mgłę. Kiedy jednak pielęgniarka wskazała na niego, lekarz skupił na nim spojrzenie. Miał spokojną, miłą twarz, zaś w oczach znać było wiedzę i doświadczenie. Jego głos był pewny, słowa pełne przekonania, a gesty świadome.   
  
\- Jesteś tutaj pacjentem, chłopcze? - spytał.   
  
Law pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Te odbarwienia skóry... To dziedziczna przypadłość, prawda?   
  
Law zamarł... a potem, niemal bezwiednie, ponownie pokręcił głową. Kiedy potem o tym myślał, wciąż nie wiedział - naprawdę nie wiedział - dlaczego wyznał prawdę temu człowiekowi, którego nie znał, a który rozsiewał wokół siebie aurę zrozumienia i kompetencji.   
  
\- Syndrom bursztynołowiu - szepnął, patrząc lekarzowi w oczy.   
  
Teczka, którą trzymała pielęgniarka, upadła na ziemię, kiedy kobieta uniosła obie dłonie do ust, ale nie zdołała powstrzymać krzyku. Lekarz odsunął się na dwa metry, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się przerażeniem. Tylko starsza pacjentka siedziała nieporuszona na ławeczce, odzyskując siły po wcześniejszej chwili słabości.   
  
Law nie czekał na więcej. Przyciskając dłonie do uszu - nie chciał słyszeć tych krzyków, które rozlegały się wokół niego, potrafiących wbić się w samo serce - rzucił się do ucieczki. Instynktownie, tam skąd przyszedł, wracał po własnych śladach, zapomniawszy całkowicie o wcześniejszych planach. Ulotniły się z jego umysłu, jakby ich tam nigdy nie było, wypchnięte przez rozpacz, żal i strach. Biegł korytarzem do głównego holu, wiedząc, że już to kiedyś robił... tak samo chaotycznie... tak samo jak wtedy uciekając przed bólem i cierpieniem... tak samo bezsensownie - ale nie będąc w stanie się zatrzymać, nie będąc w stanie zareagować inaczej.   
  
\- Law...! Hej, Law! Czekaj...!   
  
Spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej i wypadł na dwór, a potem biegł przez bramę, nie oglądając się na nic, pragnąc zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Nie chciał już więcej nic czuć.   
  
W następnej chwili świat wywrócił się do góry nogami we wściekłej kakofonii klaksonów, pisku opon i przekleństw. Law czuł, że koziołkuje na bok - nie sam, lecz zamknięty w uścisku silnych ramion. Głuche stuknięcie i ostre chrupnięcie, które usłyszał, powiedziało mu, że jeden z samochodów uderzył w cel - choć Corazon, jak zawsze, nawet nie wydał przy tym jęku.   
  
Kiedy świat zdawał się na nowo uspokoić, otworzył oczy. Niebo było błękitne jak wcześniej. Czarne pióra właziły mu do nosa. Corazon pochylał się nad nim, w jego wzroku widniał tylko obłąkany niepokój. Law wpatrywał się w jego twarz, tak blisko swojej własnej, i miał w środku zupełną pustkę.   
  
\- Law, wszystko w porządku?! Nic sobie nie zrobiłeś?! Powiedz, czy coś cię boli...! Hej, Law! - usłyszał natarczywe pytania.   
  
Pokręcił głową, niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek innej reakcji, a potem odwrócił wzrok.   
  
\- Na pewno?! - naciskał Corazon.   
  
\- Na pewno - warknął Law, a potem popatrzył na wielkoluda z instynktowną złością, której tak naprawdę nie czuł. - Złaź ze mnie...!   
  
Corazon usiadł obok, ale wciąż nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Wokół już zgromadzili się gapie, choć Law bardziej ich wyczuwał niż widział. Zaraz potem przed ten tłumek wyskoczył mężczyzna, który musiał być kierowcą samochodu, i zaczął ubliżać im obu, na czym świat stoi.   
  
Law obrzucił go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem w tym samym momencie, w którym Corazon podniósł się do pionu na całą swoją blisko trzymetrową wysokość. Żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa, ale mężczyzna i tak zgarbił się w sobie i spuścił z tonu. Potem rzucił tylko: "Żeby mi to było ostatni raz!", wsiadł do auta i odjechał. Przechodnie także musieli dojść do wniosku, że mają inne rzeczy do roboty, i na chodniku zaraz zrobiło się luźniej. Nawet pies, który na chwilę zakręcił się przy nich, stracił zainteresowanie i pobiegł za właścicielem.   
  
Law wciąż czuł, że mimo pełnej przytomności znajduje się w stanie odrętwienia. Znał go - to był jego mechanizm obronny w sytuacjach prawdziwego wstrząsu. W tym stanie nie odczuwał złości ani strachu, bólu ani smutku. W ogóle nic nie odczuwał i nie był w stanie o niczym myśleć. Rzeczywistość toczyła się wokół niego, a on poddawał się jej bezwolnie - i trwało to do czasu, kiedy jego umysł pod wpływem jakiegoś bodźca sam postanowił na nowo zacząć działać. Przez chwilę patrzył tępo przed siebie - ale jednocześnie rejestrował, że z jego ciałem wszystko jest w porządku. Co najwyżej otarł sobie łokieć i stłukł piętę.   
  
Ponownie spojrzał na Corazona, który wciąż stał obok, trzymając się za prawe ramię. Być może mu się wydawało, ale twarz mężczyzny na moment się ściągnęła. Przypomniał sobie tamto chrupnięcie, które słyszał w chwili, gdy uderzył w nich samochód...   
  
Zanim się zorientował, wspinał się na palce i obmacywał rękę Corazona. Tak jak podejrzewał, obie kości przedramienia były złamane, choć ich właściciel stał bez słowa i żadnym gestem nie dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek z nim źle. Każda inna osoba krzyczałaby z bólu, ale Donquixote Rosinante, tak jak jego brat, nie był normalnym człowiekiem, więc w jego milczeniu nie było nic dziwnego.   
  
Law rozejrzał się po ulicy i dostrzegł właściwy szyld. Sklep medyczny musiał się znajdować niedaleko szpitala.   
  
\- Poczekaj tutaj - powiedział bez emocji, a potem, zanim Corazon zdążył zareagować, pobiegł do sklepu.   
  
Kupił dwie rolki bandaża i chustę. Miał przy sobie pieniądze, które "zarobił" w Rodzinie Donquixote. Raz dwa był z powrotem. Corazon wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu.   
  
\- Chodź, na co czekasz? - rzucił Law, kiedy Corazon przypatrywał mu się bez słowa, a potem odwrócił i ruszył w kierunku, skąd przyszli... nie tak dawno temu, ale wydawało się w poprzednim życiu.   
  
Nie oglądał się, by zobaczyć, czy mężczyzna idzie za nim, bo - nawet jeśli nie słyszał kroków - był tego pewny. Kiedy wyszli z miasta, wyszukał kilka gałęzi, które dobrze nadawały się na łupki. Sensowniej byłoby iść do szpitala... ale nic nie zmusiłoby go, żeby ponownie przekroczył próg tego budynku. Wśród odrętwienia kiełkowała w nim już jedna świadoma myśl, jedna emocja, jedna uraza: to nie był dobry szpital, to nie byli właściwi ludzie do leczenia kogokolwiek - ale pozwolił jej prześliznąć się po jego świadomości i nie zastanawiał się nad nią dłużej.   
  
Przy pomocy gałązek i bandaży sprawnie unieruchomił złamaną rękę Corazona Nie powiedział przy tym ani słowa, a jego "pacjent" także zachował milczenie, aż było po wszystkim.   
  
\- Jesteś lekarzem? - spytał wtedy Corazon, a Law uznał, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał równie głupiego pytania.   
  
\- Każdy dureń potrafi założyć opatrunek - odparł.   
  
\- Jesteś lekarzem - powtórzył jednak Corazon, a w jego głosie brzmiało jakieś absurdalne zadowolenie.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem. Widziałeś kiedyś dwunastoletniego lekarza?   
  
\- Widzę teraz.   
  
\- Jesteś głupi.   
  
Siedzieli przez chwilę na skraju drogi - słońce grzało przyjemnie, pszczoły brzęczały w trawie, skądś dobiegał szum potoku - a potem Law czuł się w obowiązku powiedzieć:   
  
\- Musisz go nosić przynajmniej przez półtora miesiąca. I oczywiście nie możesz przez ten czas używać ręki - podkreślił. - W tym czasie kości powinny się zrosnąć.   
  
\- Krócej.   
  
\- Półtora miesiąca - upierał się Law z nagłą złością.   
  
\- U mnie wszystko goi się szybciej - wyjaśnił Corazon. - Ani się obejrzysz, a będę znów działał jak wcześniej.   
  
Law powstrzymał się od uwagi, że niewiele to zmieni, skoro Corazon i tak miał dwie lewe ręce, ale wymknęło mu się jedno westchnienie. Jeśli jednak chodziło o zdrowienie... Właściwie nie zamierzał się kłócić. Na ile zdążył zaobserwować, jego opiekun faktycznie posiadał nieludzką wytrzymałość i odporność i wydawało się, że nic nie jest w stanie zrobić mu krzywdy. Law wiedział to lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny - dwa lata temu własnoręcznie przebił go mieczem, nie czyniąc mu ostatecznie żadnej szkody. Z jakiejś przyczyny wspomnienie tamtego wydarzenia sprawiło mu teraz przykrość, choć także ta emocja była, jak wszystkie pozostałe, stłumiona.   
  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział Corazon, unosząc rękę w łupkach, a w jego słowach brzmiał uśmiech.   
  
Law nic nie powiedział; nawet na niego nie patrzył. Zwinął resztkę bandaży - w myślach zapisał sobie, że trzeba będzie kupić ich więcej, bo nie ma szans, by przy trybie życia Corazona opatrunek przetrwał w stanie nienaruszonym dłużej niż jeden dzień - i schował do kieszeni.   
  
\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Corazon.   
  
Law wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż czuł to odrętwienie, które redukowało jego reakcje do minimum.   
  
\- Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem - mruknął Corazon.. a potem niespodziewanie położył lewą dłoń na jego głowie.   
  
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - odpowiedział automatycznie Law, strząsając tę rękę. Uwaga Corazona jednak coś w nim zaczęła budzić... i to coś kazało mu dodać: - Moje dzieciństwo skończyło się dobre kilka lat temu. I tak za późno, biorąc pod uwagę to, czego w nim doświadczyłem - powiedział z goryczą, której wcale nie pragnął, po czym podciągnął kolana pod brodę.   
  
\- Nieważne czego doznaliśmy w przeszłości, nic na to nie poradzimy. Nasze rany czynią nas tym, kim jesteśmy - rzucił Corazon kolejną wzniosłą mądrością, które mu się od czasu do czasu przytrafiały, a które w uszach Lawa każdorazowo brzmiały strasznie głupio.   
  
Zerknął jednak ukradkowo na siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Corazon wpatrywał się w niebo, a na jego twarzy malował się durny uśmiech. Law stłumił kolejne westchnienie. Ostatnio niebezpiecznie często zdarzało mu się zapominać, że Corazon jest świrem.   
  
Jego towarzysz tymczasem wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i po dłuższych zachodach zdołał włożyć jeden do ust. Prawdziwym wyczynem było jednak to, że udało mu się przy zapalaniu nie podpalić samego siebie - zupełnie jakby opatrunek Lawa kazał mu być ekstra ostrożnym, pomyślał Law bezwiednie, a potem odwrócił wzrok, zły na samego siebie. Ta myśl była absurdalna... i zupełnie niepotrzebna.   
  
\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest - powiedział Corazon, wypuściwszy dym.   
  
Law zacisnął ręce na materiale spodni, uparcie wpatrując się w jakiś punkt przed sobą i pragnąc wrócić do tego stanu sprzed zaledwie chwili. Niezastanawianie się i nieodczuwanie niczego było sto razy lepsze... ale teraz jego umysł już na nowo pracował, zaś emocje wydawały się bardziej dotkliwe bo tym przestoju - i nic się nie dało z tym zrobić. Nagle poczuł się strasznie zmęczony, wręcz wyczerpany. Nie miał nawet sił ustawiać barier i wiedział, że naraża się na zranienie... a jednocześnie miał poczucie, że nic mu nie grozi. Wcisnął twarz w kolana, chętnie witając ciemność pod powiekami.   
  
Dlaczego wszystko, co mówił Corazon, brzmiało tak szczerze? Dlaczego tak ciężko było usłyszeć w słowach Donquixote Rosinante fałsz? Czy naprawdę był tak dobrym aktorem? Czy był w stanie zwieść nawet kogoś tak doświadczonego przez życie jak Law?   
  
Law nie znał odpowiedzi - ale zapytał sam siebie, czy naprawdę chciał ją znać.   
  
Nie podziękował mu. Podziękowanie nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło nawet za dziesięć lat. Nie chciał być Corazonowi wdzięczny za nic, _za nic_. Dlatego tylko bez słowa założył mu opatrunek - żeby jakoś odpłacić, wyrównać rachunek. Nie był nawet pewny, czy to, co Corazon zrobił, miało sens. Przypomniał sobie tamto uczucie - ostatnie uczucie, które pamiętał tak silnie - kiedy biegł przed siebie na oślep: że chciałby, żeby wszystko się raz na zawsze skończyło.   
  
Corazon na to nie pozwolił - i poniósł przy tym szkodę. Nawet jeśli Law nie widział, czy ta ofiara była potrzebna, czuł się w obowiązku ją zrekompensować.   
  
Słowa "Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem" znów zabrzmiały w jego uszach. Przez chwilę ciężko je było zdeprecjonować i odsunąć jako coś zupełnie niedorzecznego.


	5. Chapter 5

Ręka Corazona była jak dawniej po zaledwie dwóch tygodniach. Gdyby Law nie czuł się tak wyczerpany psychicznie, jak się czuł, z pewnością uznałby to za fascynujące. Może nawet - choć szanse były minimalne - skłoniłoby go to do jakichś badań, a przynajmniej zainteresowania fizjologią Donquixote Rosinante. Jednak po dwóch tygodniach był w pierwszej kolejności _wdzięczny_ wszystkim czynnikom biologicznym, które uformowały organizm tego monstrum, za tak szybki jego powrót do zdrowia. U normalnych ludzi złamanie przedramienia goiło się sześć tygodni... Law nie zniósłby z Corazonem jeszcze jednego miesiąca. Nie, nie zniósłby ani dnia więcej. Ani. Dnia. Więcej.   
  
Z powodów, które były dla niego niejasne, postanowił zaniechać prób ucieczki, jak długo Corazon był niedysponowany. Podejrzewał, że po prostu nie chciał zostawiać swojego _pacjenta_ bez opieki, choć myśl ta była kompletnie absurdalna. Corazon doskonale potrafił o siebie zadbać, to po pierwsze - przecież mimo swojej niezdarności jakoś przeżył te dwadzieścia kilka lat - po drugie zaś jego obecny stan _odrobinę_ zwiększał szanse Lawa na ucieczkę. Law był zupełnym durniem, że w własnej woli zrezygnował ze swoich planów - ale wewnętrzny sprzeciw, który powodowała w nim myśl, że mógłby się teraz odwrócić i odejść, był silniejszy niż jakiekolwiek rozumowanie.   
  
Przez cały ten czas nie ruszyli się z wyspy, bo Law kategorycznie odmówił wejścia do łódki z człowiekiem, który miał złamaną rękę, o płynięciu dokądkolwiek nawet nie mówiąc. Spędził więc z Corazonem dwa tygodnie, zajmując się nim niczym najlepsza pielęgniarka. Przygotowywał posiłki, pomagał w drobnych czynnościach higienicznych i zmieniał opatrunki. Przynajmniej to ostatnie wychodziło mu nieźle, choć, po prawdzie, Law wszystko potrafił robić dobrze, jeśli tylko się do tego przyłożył. Swoje zajęcia wykonywał z zacięciem godnym lepszej sprawy, odzywał się mało (choć czynił wysiłki, by robić to w sposób cywilizowany), wcale nie był z sytuacji zadowolony, ale zdeterminowany doprowadzić ją do końca bez słowa skargi.   
  
Po dwóch tygodniach był z siebie prawdziwie dumny - z tego, że nie zabił Corazona. Miał idiotyczne wrażenie, że te kilkanaście dni były większą próbą i czynnikiem kształtującym jego osobowość niż wszystkie koszmary, które przeżył wcześniej. On i Corazon byli całkowitymi przeciwieństwami. Oczywiście, to powinno być dla niego jasne od początku - koniec końców Corazon był świrem, a w każdym razie nie był normalny, podczas gdy Law ufał swojemu zdrowiu psychicznemu bardziej niż czemukolwiek - ale teraz, zmuszony do tak bliskiej koegzystencji z tym wariatem, jedynie upewnił się w swoim przekonaniu, że są najgorzej na świecie dobraną parą.   
  
Przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt razy dziennie żałował swojego postanowienia, by się Corazonem zająć. Powinien był wtedy go zostawić z tą złamaną ręką i uciec, nie zawracając sobie nim głowy. Po pierwsze miałby wolność, po drugie miałby spokój... Tymczasem Corazon najwyraźniej uznał działania Lawa za jakiś dowód na to, że ich stosunki uległy poprawie. Więcej niż wcześniej śmiał się jak totalny dureń, gadał nieustannie o wszystkim i o niczym oraz niestrudzenie próbował wciągnąć Lawa do rozmowy. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie zachowywał się jak ktoś, kto leczy złamanie ręki. Chora osoba powinna być przygnębiona i pozbawiona nadziei, podczas gdy Corazon sprawiał wrażenie, jakby spotkało go wielkie szczęście.   
  
Ile razy Law chciał go walnąć w ten głupi łeb...! Ile razy pragnął udusić go jego własną peleryną...! Ile razy miał ochotę rzucić wszystko w cholerę i odejść, uciec, byle już nigdy więcej nie słyszeć tego śmiechu i tego gadania. Na busztynołów, Corazon traktował go, jakby Law był jego najlepszym kumplem... podczas gdy Law nie przestawał w skrytości ducha życzyć mu bardzo bolesnej śmierci...! Za każdym razem jednak jakimś cudem powstrzymywał swoją złość - w ogóle nie wiedział, skąd bierze na to siły - i cierpliwie trwał w powinności, do której się zobowiązał, nie okazując swojej niechęci bardziej niż do tej pory. Naprawdę był imbecylem do potęgi entej.   
  
Kiedy jednak minęły dwa tygodnie, a Corazon zdjął opatrunek i - żeby zademonstrować odzyskaną sprawność, podniósł Lawa prawą ręką na trzy metry i jeszcze nim kilka razy potrząsnął - Law powiedział sobie: dość i postanowił zakończyć tę farsę. Corazon zresztą sam sprezentował mu doskonałą okazję, stwierdzając (mówił o tym zresztą od kilku dni), że urządzą sobie ucztę - z tytułu jego powrotu do zdrowia oraz żeby uhonorować _doktora Lawa_. Law powiedział, że jest zmęczony, wobec czego Corazon poszedł na zakupy sam, podśpiewując sobie pod nosem. Najwyraźniej przez te kilkanaście dni zupełnie zapomniał, że Law od samego początku ani przez chwilę nie chciał z nim być, albo też uznał - niewłaściwie odczytując zachowanie swojego "doktora" - że ucieczki należały już do przeszłości i myśl o nich już dawno w głowie Lawa nie postała. Jak można być tak naiwnym??? Jeśli o niego chodziło, Law był zupełnie pewny, że jeśli przyjdzie im spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu, naprawdę się pozabijają. Corazon zabije go w sposób niezamierzony - uderzy, przygniecie albo podpali - zaś Law zrobi to z pełną premedytacją. Byli jak ogień i woda, jak dzień i noc, jak przedstawiciele dwóch zupełnie innych gatunków, którzy po prostu _nie są w stanie koegzystować_.   
  
Law nie czekał więc ani chwili dłużej i kiedy już upewnił się, że Corazon jest wystarczająco daleko, rzucił się w stronę wybrzeża. Ziemia uciekała mu spod nóg; uskrzydlało go poczucie będącej coraz bliżej wolności. Mógł pójść, gdzie chciał - ale w tej chwili bycie wolnym oznaczało "wszędzie, gdzie nie ma Corazona". Świadomość, że wkrótce wydostanie się poza zasięg Donquixote Rosinante, napełniała go taką ulgą, że prawie miał ochotę się śmiać. Już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał oglądać tej paskudnej gęby z idiotycznym uśmiechem... Nie będzie zatruwany dymem papierosowym i narażany na śmierć w pożarze... Nie będzie słyszeć tego durnego głosu, wołającego "Law... Hej, Law...!"... Nie będzie spać pod pierzastą peleryną... Nie będzie klepany po głowie w geście otuchy...   
  
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i skupił myśli na tym, co go czekało. Najpierw przecież ucieczka musi się powieść i na tym musiał się skoncentrować. Zepchnie łódź na wodę, powiosłuje trochę, by dostać się na silniejszy nurt, a potem spuści żagiel. Popłynie z wiatrem na następną wyspę; mapę okolicy miał od dawna utrwaloną w głowie. Tam dostanie się na jakiś statek i niespostrzeżenie zniknie. Dalszym planem nie zawracał sobie głowy - najważniejsze było uciec _stąd_. Biegł i biegł, co jakiś czas oglądając się za siebie; doświadczenie pokazało, że Corazon potrafił poruszać się bezszelestnie, a Law naprawdę nie chciał po raz kolejny schwytany, nawet nie tego nie spodziewając. Jego opiekuna-prześladowcy nigdzie nie było jednak widać, a tymczasem krzyk mew stawał się coraz głośniejszy, a grunt pod nogami coraz bardziej piaszczysty. Powietrze miało coraz wyraźniejszy posmak soli - ale nawet bez tych znaków Law wiedział, że wybrzeże jest blisko. Wreszcie wypadł z zagajnika karłowatych sosen i znalazł się na plaży. Poczucie kierunku nie zawiodło go także tym razem; łódź, którą tutaj przypłynęli, kołysała się przy brzegu zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej.   
  
Nie tracąc czasu, spuścił ją na wodę, po czym złapał za wiosła. Rozsadzało go poczucie triumfu. Uciekł Corazonowi. Był wolny! Nie zamierzał tracić czujności - nie dopóki wyspa nie zniknie z jego oczu - ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Corazon nie będzie w stanie dostać go na morzu. Nawet jeśli dotąd zawsze potrafił go wytropić - i wydawał się w tym naprawdę dobry, niech go diabli - to Law wierzył w swoje umiejętności i był pewny, że zdoła się wystarczająco dobrze ukryć. Nawet Corazon, nieważne jak biegły w śledzeniu i szukaniu, nie będzie w stanie go odnaleźć. Świat był wielki - wystarczająco wielki, by oni dwaj nigdy więcej się nie spotkali. Donquixote Rosinante będzie sobie musiał znaleźć kogoś innego z D...   
  
\- Laaaaaw!!! Hej, Laaaw!!!   
  
Zacisnął usta z irytacją, która jednak bladła wobec wypełniającego go poczucia zwycięstwa, i w następnej chwili jego wargi rozciągnęły się z satysfakcją. Nie przestawał wiosłować, jednak oddalił się już przynajmniej na pięćdziesiąt metrów od brzegu. O ile Corazon nie potrafił biegać po wodzie, Law był całkowicie bezpieczny i poza jego zasięgiem.   
  
\- Laaaw! - tym razem głos Corazona był wyraźniejszy i Law instynktownie się odwrócił.   
  
Wysoka postać Corazona wynurzyła się spomiędzy sosen, sunąc w długich susach do brzegu. Mimo odległości Law mógł widzieć piach, który wybijały w powietrze wielkie stopy jego niedawnego opiekuna. Zacisnął dłonie mocniej na uchwytach wioseł, a potem ponownie utkwił wzrok przed sobą. Tam była jego wolność. Nawet jeśli został mu tylko rok życia, to chciał go spędzić na własnych zasadach. To było jego życie i nikt, _nikt,_ nie miał prawa o nim decydować. Ani Rząd Światowy. Ani lekarze. Ani Corazon.   
  
\- Laaaw! - zawołał ponownie Corazon, a Law bezwiednie pomyślał, że jeśli chciał go zatrzymać, to zdecydowanie brakowało mu inwencji.   
  
Zły na siebie samego, machnął wiosłem za mocno i łódź zachybotała się niebezpiecznie.   
  
\- LAW!!!   
  
Z szybko bijącym sercem uspokoił kołysanie łodzi - nie żeby mu cokolwiek tak naprawdę groziło - a potem odwrócił się ponownie za siebie... i prawie krzyknął. Corazon stał już po kolana w wodzie... a właściwie wcale nie stał, tylko posuwał się poprzez fale w jego stronę. Na jedną chwilę Lawa zmroziła myśl, że może tak naprawdę Donquixote Rosinante wcale nie zjadł Diabelskiego Owocu, a jego moce wynikały z czegoś zupełnie innego. Przecież po tamtym jednym razie już więcej ich przy Lawie nie używał...! A jeden krótki pokaz... to za mało, by nabrać zupełnej pewności...! Może więc Corazon wcale nie powiedział mu prawdy...? To nawet pasowało, był przecież strasznym krętaczem... Dlaczego Law wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał?   
  
W następnej jednak chwili spostrzegł, że ruchy wielkoluda spowolniały, a kiedy woda sięgnęła mu do pasa, zatrzymał się zupełnie.   
  
\- Law...! - zawołał raz jeszcze i nawet jego głos był cichszy.   
  
Nie, woda ewidentnie miała na niego wpływ - jak na każdego, kto zdobył moce Diabelskiego Owocu. Law niepotrzebnie wpadał w panikę... To znaczy, wcale nie wpadł; był po prostu zaskoczony... a teraz jego spokój znów wracał. Wciągnął wiosła do łodzi i podniósł się do pionu, by popatrzeć na swojego prześladowcę, który kilkadziesiąt metrów od niego stał unieruchomiony siłą morza. Gdyby byli na lądzie, Corazon przebyłby ten dystans w kilka sekund - ale nie byli. Tutaj, na wodzie, Law miał nad nim przewagę. Te kilkadziesiąt metrów określało jego wolność.   
  
O dziwo, teraz, kiedy mieli się rozstać, nie czuł już tej nienawiści, która towarzyszyła mu przez ostatnie dwa, trzy tygodnie, nawet jeszcze godzinę temu... Stojąc w łodzi i patrząc z bezpiecznej odległości na wielkiego mężczyznę, który próbował wywrócić jego świat do góry nogami - i zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to naprawdę koniec ich krótkiej przygody - czuł się jakoś oderwany od tej sytuacji. W tym momencie Donquixote Rosinante Corazon wydawał mu się kimś zupełnie obcym - kimś, z kim nie łączyła Lawa żadna emocjonalna więź.   
  
\- To nasze pożegnanie! - zawołał. - Nie zobaczymy się więcej. Nie jesteś w stanie mnie dosięgnąć. Ja mam swoje życie. Nie spotkamy się więcej! - powtórzył... a potem coś kazało mu dodać: - Dbaj o siebie.   
  
Corazon poruszył się w wodzie, szarpnął się w jego stronę, ale na próżno. Woda trzymała go mocno. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy już jakiś czas temu... i w tej chwili wydawał się pod upiornym makijażem zupełnie normalnym człowiekiem.   
  
\- Law...! - zawołał, ale Law nawet nie wiedział, czy słyszał jego głos, czy może tylko go sobie wyobraził.   
  
Spuścił żagiel, który zaraz wydął się na wietrze i popchnął łódź dalej na otwarte morze. Law wciąż stał i patrzył na oddalająca się twarz Corazona. Był wolny, znów mógł robić, co chciał, znów mógł decydować za siebie... Dlaczego więc zamiast triumfu czuł takie zmęczenie? Gdzie się podziała wcześniejsza satysfakcja...? Był wolny...! Corazon już go więcej nie więził, nie miał już nad nim żadnej mocy... Dlaczego zamiast się tym teraz cieszyć, jego pamięć przypominała, jak wieczorem był otulany ciepłym pierzem, jak był ratowany przed szkodą, jak słyszał pełne przekonania słowa wsparcia, wiary i nadziei, i podziękowania - słowa, których od tak dawno nikt mu nie mówił...?   
  
Odwrócił się ze złością i usiadł przy sterze. Obywał się bez takich sentymentów całymi latami. Trzy tygodnie to za mało, by cokolwiek zmienić. Wróci do świata, z którego go na chwilę wyrwano, wróci do swojej egzystencji - do chłodnej i racjonalnej determinacji. Nie potrzebował tego wszystkiego, co Corazon próbował mu narzucić.   
  
Narzucić?   
  
Zerknął przez ramię... w sam raz, by zobaczyć, jak Corazon zmusza swoje wielkie ciało do wysiłku, by rzucić się do przodu - po czym znika pod wodą. Serce Lawa, od dobrej chwili bijące w jego piersi szybkim rytmem, niemal się zatrzymało... ale odwrócił się od tego widoku. Więc ten dureń tak zamierza skończyć? Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Sam to zrobił, prawda? Z pełną świadomością wlazł do morza, stuknięty idiota. Wiedział, czym to grozi. W porządku, świetnie wręcz. Problem z głowy, definitywnie. Law już nigdy... nigdy...   
  
Nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Corazona na oczy.   
  
Miał wrażenie, jakby sam znalazł się pod wodą i dusił, nie mając możliwości zaczerpnąć powietrza - i było to ostatnie, co czuł i myślał, bo w następnej chwili jego całą jaźń wypełniły chłodne, spokojne i zdecydowane poczucie celu oraz plan do jego osiągnięcia, które kierowały jego działaniem niczym automat. Ściągnął żagiel i złapał za wiosła, kierując łódź w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą zniknął jego porywacz. Złapał za zwój liny i skoczył z nim do wody. Wielka sylwetka Corazona leżała na płytkim dnie. Law obwiązał liną jego klatkę piersiową i wyciągnął na brzeg. Przez następne tygodnie i miesiące zastanawiał się, co dało mu siłę, by poruszyć bezwładne ciało kilkakrotnie większego i cięższego od niego mężczyzny - ale w tym momencie przez jego myśl nawet nie przeszło wahanie, że mogłoby mu się to nie udać.   
  
Płuca Corazona nabrały powietrza, kiedy tylko się na nim znalazł. Kaszlnął kilka razy i to było wszystko. Nawet udało mu się nie połknąć wody. Znając jego, był w stanie wstrzymać oddech na kilka razy dłuższy czas niż normalny człowiek... ale Law daleki był od zastanawiania się nad tym. Siedział na piasku obok leżącego mężczyzny, nagle zupełnie pozbawiony energii. Wpatrywał się pustym spojrzeniem w dryfującą ku morzu łódź i czuł w pierwszej kolejności przerażenie.   
  
Corazon usiadł wreszcie - jego oddech już całkiem równy - i przez chwilę patrzył w milczeniu tam gdzie Law. Potem rzucił niefrasobliwym tonem, kompletnie niewspółmiernym do sytuacji:   
  
\- Straciliśmy łódkę.   
  
Law zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej. Wcisnął twarz w kolana, a głowę w ramiona. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie się trząść, i z całej siły pragnął popaść w znajomy stan odrętwienia, w którym nie musiał niczego czuć ani myśleć.   
  
\- Law... Wszystko dobrze? - tym razem w głosie Corazona brzmiał niepokój.   
  
Nie odpowiedział, ale ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie było dobrze. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że nie jest w stanie zaufać samemu sobie, i budziło to w nim strach, który dotąd był mu zupełnie nieznany.   
  
Kiedy Corazon nie ustawał w pytaniach o jego samopoczucie, Law zmusił się, by zapewnić go, że nic mu nie jest, bo inaczej Rosinante, którego głos odbijał się zwielokrotnionym echem pod jego czaszką, nigdy by się nie zamknął. Kiedy mężczyzna wziął go na plecy i ruszył w stronę ich kwatery - nie było potrzeby zapalać ogniska, bo w promieniach słońca ich ubrania szybko schły - nie protestował ani słowem. Z twarzą wciśniętą w wilgotne pierze upewniał sam siebie w przekonaniu, że musi to skończyć raz na zawsze, bo jest na prostej drodze do katastrofy - większej, niż ktokolwiek obcy mógłby na niego sprowadzić.   
  
Jeśli cokolwiek w tym momencie sprawiało mu ulgę, to jedynie to, że Corazon _nie podziękował mu za uratowanie życia_. Nie miał wątpliwości, że rozsypałby się na kawałki, gdyby coś takiego usłyszał.


	6. Chapter 6

Wszystko to skończyło się paskudną gorączką.  
  
Pewnie wpłynęło na to zarówno przemoczenie, jak i obniżona za sprawą choroby odporność organizmu, o przygnębieniu nawet nie wspominając. Dość powiedzieć, że jeszcze tego samego wieczora Law niemal stracił przytomność z wywołanego skokiem temperatury osłabienia. Corazon dostał przy tym histerii - a przynajmniej tak się to mogło postronnej osobie wydawać. Law stanowczo odmówił pójścia do tamtego - czy jakiegokolwiek innego na tej wyspie - szpitala i jedynie dokładnie poinstruował swojego opiekuna, co robić, a czym sobie nie zawracać głowy.  
  
Gorączka uczepiła się go na ponad tydzień. Większość tego czasu przespał mniej lub bardziej głębokim snem - i właściwie zupełnie mu to odpowiadało, bo nie musiał przejmować się tymi bardziej dotkliwymi kwestiami, które go przygniotły. Nagła choroba wprowadziła go w stan swoistego oderwania od rzeczywistości, który objawiał się biernością i apatią na każdym poziomie funkcjonowania. Beznamiętnie przyjmował wszystkie zabiegi pielęgnacyjne Corazona - przynajmniej połowa nie poprawiała jego samopoczucia, wręcz przeciwnie - i odzywał się tylko tyle, by dać do zrozumienia, że żyje i mu się nie pogarsza. Corazon był typem, który robił z igły widły, zaś wobec Lawa przejawiał zupełnie absurdalną troskliwość i opiekuńczość. Gdyby Law zamilkł na cały tydzień, jego towarzysz bez wątpienia wpadłby w taką panikę, że skończyłoby się to totalną katastrofą, więc od czasu zmuszał się, by burknąć coś z niechęcią. Właśnie ta niechęć bardziej niż jakiekolwiek słowa mogła przekonać pomylonego wielkoluda, że Law ma się całkiem nieźle.  
  
Im jednak zdrowszy się Law czuł, tym bardziej wracał do niego problem, z którym musiał się uporać. Kiedy tylko wydobywał się na dłużej z gorączkowego snu, jego umysł zaczynał kręcić się wokół tej jednej podstawowej kwestii. Wydarzenia, które rozegrały się przy brzegu, prześladowały go z maniackim uporem, sprawiając, że nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym - a może raczej sam wciąż i wciąż je we własnej głowie odgrywał, by jeszcze bardziej się pognębić... ale może też przy okazji znaleźć rozwiązanie. Law był typem, który zawsze szuka rozwiązania i nie godzi się na to, by zła sytuacja trwała. Dlatego także teraz, kiedy leżał na posłaniu pod pierzastą peleryną i patrzył obojętnie w ścianę albo na Corazona krzątającego się po ich kwaterze, jego wiecznie pracujący umysł wymyślał i odrzucał kolejne scenariusze działania, które będzie mógł wprowadzić w życie, kiedy wyzdrowieje.  
  
Corazonowi zresztą starał się dużo nie przyglądać, bo czuł się zmęczony od samego patrzenia. W naturze Lawa leżała oszczędność ruchów i gestów, podczas gdy Donquixote Rosinante wydawał się chodzącym huraganem, a wrażenie to pogłębiał jeszcze fakt, że był kilka razy od Lawa większy. Kiedy się ruszał, jego długie ręce i nogi wypełniały całe pole widzenia. Chwile spokoju w jego wykonaniu - kiedy jadł, czytał gazetę albo studiował mapę -wydawały się zaledwie ciszą przed burzą, bo potrafił nagle zerwać się i zając czymś zupełnie innym, czemu przeważnie towarzyszyło przewrócenie się czy jakikolwiek inny wypadek. Jednak po przyglądaniu mu się przez cały tydzień - i wcześniejsze trzy, choć wtedy wynikało to z bardziej przymusu - Law nie mógł powiedzieć, by w poczynaniach Corazona nie było sensu. Nawet jeśli wielki mężczyzna miał dwie lewe ręce i dwie lewe nogi, co sprawiało, że każda jego czynność była nieprawdopodobnym pokazem akrobatycznym, to zawsze udawało mu się zrobić to, co zamierzał, choćby towarzyszyły temu najróżniejsze efekty uboczne. Przez swoją absurdalną niezgrabność mógł się wydawać idiotą, ale w rzeczywistości za tą ułomnością kryły się inteligencja i silna wola.  
  
Podobnie było z jego charakterem. Przez te nieustanne uśmiechy i wybuchy śmiechu, ciągłe gadanie i nie przejmowanie się otoczeniem, przez te bezwstydne rzeczy, które mówił bez skrępowania, oraz plany, którym brakowało logicznych podstaw, Corazon sprawiał wrażenie osoby w najlepszym wypadku niepoważnej, a w najgorszym kogoś, komu brakowało piątej klepki. Tymczasem, na ile Law się zorientował, w tych wszystkich stanach emocjonalnych Rosinante było stuprocentowe przekonanie i szczerość, żadnego fałszu. Był to zupełnie inny Corazon niż ten, którego Law poznał w Rodzinie Donquixote - którego, wydawało mu się, poznał przez dwa lata wspólnej egzystencji pod jednym dachem. Miesiąc temu Rosinante przerwał milczenie i zdradził Lawowi prawdę o sobie, ale dopiero teraz Law był w stanie w to wszystko uwierzyć i zaakceptować, że _tamten_ Corazon był maską, oszustwem. I tu pojawiały się kolejne pytania: "Jak ktoś taki mógł być rodzonym bratem Doflamingo?" oraz "Kim naprawdę był?"  
  
Nosił tę absurdalną koszulę w serca i kaptur z kierami, o pelerynie z czarnego pierza nie wspominając. Na gębie miał wymalowany upiorny uśmiech, a w oczach - ten prawdziwy, którego podczas ostatniego miesiąca Lawowi nie szczędził. Dwoił się i troił w wysiłkach, by o niego zadbać, a Law w którymś momencie przestał uważać, aby podczas tych zabiegów nie stała mu się krzywda...  
  
Corazon podniósł wzrok znad gazety, a pochwyciwszy jego spojrzenie, odłożył czytaną prasę, przy okazji strącając stojący na stole kubek z herbatą, o której w międzyczasie zapomniał.  
  
\- Hej, Law! - zawołał radośnie. - Pewnie chcesz coś zjeść?  
  
Law ze złością odwrócił się na drugi bok i naciągnął pelerynę na głowę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że spędził _jeszcze jedną_ godzinę, rozmyślając o Donquixote Rosinante, i tylko o nim. Nie poprawiało mu to humoru, a co gorsze, powodowało nieprzyjemne ściskanie w piersi. Po tygodniu był całkowicie pewien tego, co wtedy, na plaży, zaledwie podświadomie przeczuwał, a co i tak napełniło go najgłębszym przerażeniem.  
  
_Przywiązał się._  
  
To, że chodziło Corazona, nie miało znaczenia; to mógł być ktokolwiek (zignorował wewnętrzny głos, który śmiał się z niego głośno za tę myśl). Problemem był fakt, że Trafalgar D. Water Law znów przywiązał się do drugiego człowieka. Świadomość tego była tak potworna, że chciał krzyczeć.  
  
W trakcie tych kilku lat, które upłynęły od Flevance - lat, które zabiły w nim wiarę, ufność i pragnienie obecności - z pełną premedytacją unikał jakichkolwiek więzi. Nie było to trudne, ponieważ to, czego doświadczył, sprawiło, że na istoty ludzkie zaczął patrzeć z pogardą czy wręcz obrzydzeniem. Właściwie _przestał_ widzieć w ludziach ludzi; zdawali mu się jedynie bezmyślnymi stworami, które egzystują bez celu i bez sensu. Ludzie zbyt wiele razy go zawiedli, by mógł stać po ich stronie. Ludzie zbyt wiele razy próbowali go zniszczyć, by zasługiwali na cokolwiek dobrego. Odwrócili się od niego, kiedy potrzebował pomocy, skazali na śmierć, gdy potrzebował opieki, obwołali złem, gdy walczył o życie. Kiedy stał się równie obojętny i równie okrutny, zrozumiał, że taka była natura ludzka. Człowiek nie był stworzony do dobra czy pomocy, tylko do niszczenia i krzywdy. Dobro i pomoc były wymysłem, naiwną mrzonką, która każdorazowo musiała przerodzić się w koszmar.  
  
Przez całe lata spotykał się z odrzuceniem i agresją. W Rodzinie Donquixote po raz pierwszy potraktowano go lepiej, ale nie chodziło tutaj o żadne sympatie. Grupa Doflamingo to byli piraci, przestępcy, którzy śmierci śmiali się w nos i którzy wykorzystywali innych do swoich celów. Law mógł się im przydać, więc przyjęli go z jego trzema latami życia, dali mu dach nad głową, dali mu broń do ręki i nawet niewielką nadzieję na przeżycie. Bawili się w rodzinę, ale tak naprawdę łączyła ich tylko żądza władzy, pieniędzy i zysku. W ich śmiechu nie było ciepła, w ich gestach nie było czułości, w ich zachowaniu nie było poświęcenia. Law nie miał złudzeń, że z prawdziwą rodziną nie mieli nic wspólnego - i bardzo, bardzo mu to odpowiadało.  
  
A potem Rosinante - prawa ręka swojego brata, Donquixote Doflamingo - porwał go w podróż. Uśmiechał się z radością, okrywał go czule peleryną i robił wszystko, by mu pomóc. Mówił mu słowa wsparcia, próbował zaszczepić nadzieję, a nawet raz po raz ratował od szkody, choć żadnej korzyści nie mogło mu to przynieść. Jeden miesiąc - i wystarczyło, by Law się przywiązał. Jeden miesiąc, w którym spotkało go więcej dobrego niż przez kilka wcześniejszych lat, ponieważ Corazon był inny niż Rodzina Donquixote, inny niż wszyscy ludzie, których Law spotkał. W jego postępowaniu nie było podstępu; przeciwnie, miało się zupełnie absurdalne wrażenie, jakby spędzając z Lawem czas, był naprawdę... szczęśliwy.  
  
Coś takiego nie mogło trwać. Law wiedział, że jeśli zaufa, źle na tym wyjdzie. Jeśli uwierzy, spotka go zawód. Jeśli się zaangażuje, dozna krzywdy. Przywiązanie wiodło do zguby, czyniło człowieka słabym i podatnym na szkodę. Jeśli nie chciał przegrać, musiał to zakończyć teraz. _Teraz._ Zanim przywiąże się mocniej, zanim straci siłę i determinację, zanim znów stanie się zależny od drugiego człowieka. Uciszył wewnętrzny głos, który mówił mu, że skoro został mu już tylko rok życia, mógł sobie dać spokój... i spędzić go w bardziej cywilizowanych warunkach niż kilka ostatnich. Odrzucił też myśl, że przy Rosinante miałby szansę na odrobinę pewniejszą egzystencję, bo jego wielki opiekun był w stanie zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo. Takie wizje stały w sprzeczności z jego naturą, która wzywała do ucieczki, zanim będzie za późno. Jeśli zostanie z Corazonem, przestanie być tym, kim był, a w zamian stanie się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Zignorował głos, który pytał: "Czy byłoby to takie złe?"  
  
Teraz już wiedział, że nie jest w stanie go zabić. Potrafiłby zabić każdego, _każdego_ \- ale jego jednego już nie. Był też pewien, że żaden atak fizyczny, mający na celu osłabienie czy unieruchomienie Corazona, nie odniesie skutku. Nie znał prawdziwej siły Rosinante, ale był przekonany, że nawet przy najbardziej optymistycznych kalkulacjach była przynajmniej _kilka_ razy większa od jego własnej. Po prawdzie idea wyrządzenia krzywdy - nawet jeśli mało prawdopodobna - budziła w nim niechęć. Będzie musiał znaleźć inny sposób, żeby się od swojego opiekuna uwolnić...  
  
Wreszcie poczuł się na tyle dobrze, by wstać. Gorączka ustąpiła zupełnie, zaś jego stan wrócił do normy - miał też już obmyślone rozwiązanie, co z pewnością także sprzyjało wyjściu z łóżka - ale wciąż odzywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy zachodziła po temu absolutna konieczność. Była najwyższa pora, by opuścić tę wyspę. Udali się do miasta, gdzie Corazon zamierzał kupić nową łódź w miejsce tej, która odpłynęła była w siną dal. Law zapewnił go, że nie zamierza uciekać, i oświadczył, że chce odwiedzić sklep zielarski, żeby kupić kilka składników do leków. Jego opiekun niemal się rozczulił na tę informację - od czasu złamania żywił do Lawa i jego (mizernych) zdolności medycznych niedorzeczny respekt - i nie czynił żadnych sprzeciwów... jednak jego spojrzenie Law odczytał jako: "Nawet jeśli uciekniesz, i tak cię znajdę". O dziwo, nie budziło to w nim żadnej złości, a jedynie spokojną rezygnację.  
  
W sklepie znalazł wszystkie potrzebne zioła, z których po powrocie do domu uformował kilka pigułek. Działał spokojnie i metodycznie, skupiony na celu. Prawdziwym wyzwaniem będzie przekonać Corazona, by je zażył. Może powinien zareklamować je jako lek na niezdarność...? Nie, nawet ktoś tak naiwny jak Rosinante nie uwierzyłby w coś takiego... Ale, właśnie, Corazon był naiwny. Prawdopodobnie za dobrą monetę weźmie wszystko, co Law mu powie, i nie będzie podejrzewał zdrady. Law poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w piersi, ale szybko nakazał sobie spokój. Przecież nie zrobi mu żadnej krzywdy. To jedynie po to, by wyrównać szanse...  
  
Corazon wrócił po jakimś czasie. Ucieszył się na jego widok, co wyraził nieprawdopodobnie szerokim uśmiechem, choć przy okazji potknął się w progu i gruchnął na podłogę, rozsypując trzymane w rękach zakupy. Zaraz się pozbierał - podobnie jak jabłka i kiełbasy - i usiadł obok Lawa przy stole.  
  
\- Mamy łódź - powiedział. - Jeśli dobrze się czujesz, możemy płynąć dzisiaj. Do następnej wyspy jest niedaleko, dotrzemy na miejsce sporo przed zmrokiem.  
  
Law kiwnął głową. Jego serce szybko biło, ale wiedział, że nic w jego zachowaniu nie zdradza tego zdenerwowania. Wzrok Corazona pochwycił leżące w wyszczerbionej miseczce kulki.  
  
\- Jakie to lekarstwo zamierza sobie zaaplikować Doktor Law? - spytał z radością.  
  
\- To dla ciebie - mruknął Law, przesuwając naczynie w jego stronę.  
  
\- _Ja_ nie jestem ani nie byłem chory - odparł wesoło Corazon.  
  
\- Wyleczy cię z niezdarności - powiedział Law z kamienną twarzą, po czym stwierdził, że bardziej już nie mógłby upaść. "Lekarstwo" mogło Corazona co najwyżej wyleczyć z naiwności.  
  
Jednak w reakcji na jego słowa Rosinante zrobił minę tak kompletnego niedowierzania, że Law miał ochotę się zaczerwienić. Spuścił wzrok.  
  
\- To znaczy...  
  
\- Law, czy ty mnie próbujesz otruć? - spytał Corazon miękko.  
  
Zanim zdążył opanować impuls, Law poderwał głowę i przeszył go wzrokiem pełnym urazy, którą naprawdę poczuł. Nie spodziewał się takich słów... Nawet nie dlatego, że nie podejrzewał Rosinante o taką przenikliwość, tylko z powodu samego oskarżenia. Zabolało go - dając kolejny dowód na to przeklęte przywiązanie.  
  
Instynktownie sięgnął do miski, żeby ją przysunąć do siebie... ale w tym momencie ręka Corazona wystrzeliła do przodu i schwyciła naczynie.  
  
\- Nie, Law! Wcale tak nie pomyślałem! - zawołał Rosinante, po czym zgarnął wszystkie pigułki w dłoń i wepchnął sobie do ust. - Wziąłem je, więc zapomnij o tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałem, dobrze? Dobrze, Law?!  
  
Jego głos był natarczywy, a prośba odbijała się na całej jego twarzy. Law nic nie powiedział... jednak coś zmusiło go, by kiwnąć głową. Corazon odetchnął z ulgą - naprawdę to zrobił! - a potem, co było jeszcze głupsze, zerwał się od stołu i zaczął wyczyniać jakiś straszny taniec radości. Przewrócił się dopiero po trzecim obrocie.  
  
\- Chyba jeszcze nie działa - uznał, gramoląc się z powrotem na krzesło. - Ale cieszę się. Naprawdę się cieszę! Zrobiłeś dla mnie lekarstwo...!  
  
Law milczał. Udało mu się nakłonić Corazona do połknięcia tabletek - i wcale nie czuł triumfu. Oczywiście, jeśli się do kogoś przywiążesz, nie możesz być zadowolony z czegoś takiego. Zignorował jednak kolejne ukłucie w piersi - prawdę powiedziawszy od tygodnia miał wrażenie, że jakiś straszny ciężar leży na jego sercu - mówiąc sobie, że to było potrzebne. Corazon zaśnie, nic mu nie będzie, a Law w tym czasie zniknie. Dopiero po przebudzeniu zrozumie, co mu Law zaaplikował. Nawet jeśli go za to znienawidzi, to... tak będzie lepiej. Na razie niech sobie wierzy, że Law przygotował mu jakiś dobroczynny specyfik. Może nawet dzięki temu będzie miał jakieś przyjemne sny, ha ha...  
  
\- Tak naprawdę to jest lek nasenny - powiedział niemal bez udziału woli ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w stół, po czym zacisnął wargi w cienką linię.  
  
Kiedy przez następne kilka chwil nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, nie doczekał nawet żadnej reakcji, nie wytrzymał i spojrzał na Corazona, przygotowany na najgorszy widok - spojrzenie pełne wstrętu i pogardy. Ale, ach, jakie by to było proste, gdyby Donquixote Rosinante rzeczywiście go znienawidził...! Mężczyzna jednak wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą, a wyrazu jego twarzy zupełnie nie dało się odczytać. Z całą pewnością nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie zażył końską dawkę środku nasennego - ale Law spodziewał się, że efekt nie nastąpi od razu. Po co jednak to zdradził? Przecież jeśli Corazon był wciąż przytomny, mógł go pochwycić, związać czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób unieruchomić - a potem spać sobie spokojnie.  
  
I czemu w ogóle zjadł te tabletki??!  
  
Law zacisnął pięści i znów spuścił oczy. Nie, zrobił to i już tego nie zmieni. Zrobił to, żeby odejść, uciec przed przywiązaniem i znów być wolnym. Musiał to zrobić, jeśli chciał ocalić samego siebie. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem jeszcze jeden.  
  
\- Zrozum, nie mogę tu zostać... - powiedział. - Nie mogę z tobą zostać! To nasze pożegnanie - powtórzył słowa sprzed tygodnia. - Muszę odejść. - Zerknął na Rosinante, który wciąż patrzył na niego bez słowa, bez ruchu. - Ja już cię... nie nienawidzę - szepnął, a potem zagryzł wargi. - Więc to nie dlatego, ale...  
  
Urwał. To, co mówił w ogóle nie miało sensu... ale słowa przeprosin nie przeszły mu przez gardło. Raz jeszcze odetchnął głęboko, a kiedy wmówił sobie, że już jest spokojny, zszedł z krzesła i odwrócił się, by odejść. Nie miał żadnego bagażu, więc nic ze sobą nie brał - poza pieniędzmi w kieszeni i nożem za pasem, z którymi nigdy się nie rozstawał.  
  
Okropnie świadomy milczącej obecności za plecami, postąpił ku drzwiom. Lek bez wątpienia zaczynał działać, inaczej Corazon już by go dawno temu zatrzymał, jednak... Jednak to wszystko nagle wydawało się nie tak. Tyle razy pragnął uciec, tyle razy wyobrażał sobie, jak odnosi sukces - a teraz czuł, że nogi ma jak z ołowiu. Jego serce biło jak szalone, ale powtarzał sobie, że nawet tak duża dawka nie mogła wyrządzić Corazonowi żadnej szkody. Rosinante tylko sobie pośpi, a kiedy się obudzi, Law będzie już poza jego zasięgiem. I tak będzie najlepiej.  
  
Już samo to roztrzęsienie mówiło mu, jak bardzo się zmienił w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca - on, który jeszcze tak niedawno potrafił odbierać życie i nic przy tym nie czuć, trząsł się teraz po nakarmieniu drugiego człowieka środkiem nasennym. Była najwyższa pora odejść, jeszcze mógł wszystko odkręcić... Bo gdyby tu został, zmieniałby się coraz bardziej i wreszcie nie poznałby samego siebie. Nie chciał tego. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.  
  
W drzwiach jednak odwrócił się - nie mógł się powstrzymać - i popatrzył na mężczyznę przy stole. Corazon śledził go wzrokiem, a pochwyciwszy jego spojrzenie... nie do wiary - uśmiechnął się serdecznie.  
  
\- I tak cię znajdę - powiedział, po czym zwalił się na stół, który aż zadrżał pod jego ciężarem.  
  
Law zagryzł wargi i znów zacisnął dłonie w pięści, by powstrzymać ich drżenie. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Nagle chciał uciekać od tego, co się tutaj stało... tego, co _sam_ zrobił... choć jeszcze chwilę temu nie miał ochoty odchodzić. Zmusił się, by pozostać na miejscu na tyle długo, by usłyszeć spokojny oddech - oddech człowieka, który śpi głębokim snem. Przełknął poczucie ulgi i wypadł na podwórko, a potem pognał do portu, nie oglądając się za siebie.  


* * *

  
Przedostał się na pierwszy odpływający statek pasażerski, a potem na następną wyspę. Działał bez planu, na razie chciał jedynie uciec od Corazona. Cały czas miał się na baczności, cały czas wypatrywał wielkiej sylwetki w pierzastej pelerynie, cały czas podświadomie oczekiwał, że Rosinante nagle wyjdzie zza rogu, by go złapać. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak długo środek nasenny będzie działać na kogoś o tak nienaturalnej fizjologii jak młodszy Donquixote - nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Corazon obudził się już po godzinie i ruszył w ślad za nim.  
  
Dopiero kiedy znalazł się na trzeciej z kolei wyspie, pozwolił sobie na najlżejsze poczucie odprężenia. W tej okolicy ruch morski był natężony, szlaki wodne łączyły każdą wyspę z kilkoma innymi, wobec czego szanse na wytropienie go malały znacząco za każdym razem, gdy stawał na brzegu. Drugiego wieczoru zaczął się powoli uspokajać i nabierać przekonania, że tym razem ucieczka się udała. Napięcie, w którym znajdował się przez dwa dni, stopniowo zmalało, zastąpione zadowoleniem. Nie było w tym żadnego poczucia triumfu, jedynie ulga z odzyskanej wolności. Tak jak powiedział: nie nienawidził już Corazona, więc dlaczego ucieczka od niego miałaby napełniać go euforią? Tak naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę, że... że jakąś częścią siebie chciałby móc zostać. Po tym jednak, co zrobił, nie było odwrotu.  
  
Wiedział zresztą, że nie może wrócić. Zdecydował się odejść, ponieważ miał powód, ponieważ pozostanie tam było zagrożeniem. Był tego boleśnie świadomy - dlaczego więc teraz co i rusz chciał opuścić to miejsce, wrócić po swoich śladach, wrócić i _przeprosić_... i żeby wszystko było, jak było przez ostatni miesiąc? Zły był na siebie za tę niekonsekwencję - tak bardzo do niego nie pasowała - ale jednocześnie była najlepszą motywacją, by szedł dalej. Takie uczucia i myśli bardziej niż cokolwiek innego świadczyły o przywiązaniu, którego nie potrzebował i które musiał odrzucić. Które już odrzucił. Poradzi sobie bez niego. Nie; _tylko bez niego_ będzie w stanie sobie poradzić. Przywiązanie czyniło słabym. To samotność, której doznał w ostatnich latach, go wzmocniła - i jedynie samotność mogła go ochronić.  
  
Tylko jego serce co jakiś czas przyspieszało gwałtownie, gdy wydawało mu się, że zobaczył znajomą postać - a to był po prostu ktoś wysoki albo ubrany w podobny płaszcz, albo w czerwonym nakryciu głowy. W jednym z miast trafił na jakieś zamieszanie na ulicy - ktoś na kogoś wpadł, zbiegli się ludzie - a w innym był świadkiem niewielkiego pożaru w pobliskim sklepie. Musiał tam pobiec i się przyjrzeć... i czuł dziwne rozczarowanie, kiedy okazywało się, że to jednak nie był Corazon.  
  
Na trzeci dzień zorientował się, że jego myśli wciąż kręciły się wokół Corazona - i wydawały się jedynie intensyfikować, im więcej czasu minęło od ucieczki. Upływały godziny i dni, a Corazon wciąż się nie pojawiał. Pozorny spokój Lawa powoli zaczął się chwiać, przeszedł w niepokój, aż wreszcie Law czuł, że niedługo wpadnie w histerię. Tamten lek... nie mógł mu zrobić krzywdy, prawda? To była duża dawka, ale tylko taka miała szanse zadziałać na ten wybryk natury, który miał blisko trzy metry, nie odczuwał bólu i wydawał się odporny na wszystkie urazy. Nie, takie tabletki nie mogły mu zaszkodzić. Przecież kiedy Law odchodził, Corazon oddychał spokojnie, głęboko... Tym się pocieszał, tego faktu trzymał się jak tonący brzytwy - ale zaraz nachodziły następne myśli, ponownie wyprowadzając go z równowagi: Co jeśli działanie leku nasiliło się po jego odejściu? Znał skutki uboczne i ryzyko przyjmowania leków nasennych, nawet tych pochodzenia czysto naturalnego; wiedział, że przy zbyt dużej dawce człowiek mógł zasnąć... na zawsze.  
  
Corazon powiedział, że go znajdzie... ale minął kolejny dzień, a wciąż się nie pojawiał - on, którego upór i zacięcie Law zdążył już poznać. Law miał wrażenie, że niepewność go zabije, ale mniej więcej wtedy, czwartego dnia, coś się pod wpływem tego stresu zmieniło w jego stanie emocjonalnym. Strach przerodził się w niechęć, a niepewność w zawód. Czuł się jak ktoś, komu złożono obietnicę, a potem ją złamano. Corazon nie przyszedł. Law był tak strasznie głupi, licząc - bo naprawdę liczył! - na jego słowo. W sumie mógł mieć żal tylko do siebie samego - wiedział przecież, że nie może zaufać, bo zaufanie zawsze prowadzi do rozczarowania, jak teraz. Naiwnością z jego strony było sądzić, że Donquixote Rosinante jest inny niż reszta; okazał się taki sam jak wszyscy. Law po raz kolejny przekonał się, że miał rację. Nie wolno mu było wierzyć, nie wolno mu było ufać. Mógł liczyć tylko na siebie - tak jak przez ostatnie kilka lat. Dobrze więc, że zostawił Corazona teraz - im wcześniej, tym lepiej. Gdyby miał się na nim zawieść za miesiąc czy pół roku, wtedy naprawdę by go bolało, nie? A tak czuł jedynie gniew i niechęć, złość i nienawiść.  
  
Dobrze było znów nienawidzić. Dobrze było znów nienawidzić _Corazona_. Jeśli kiedyś jeszcze raz go spotka... odpłaci mu za wszystko.  
  
Piątego dnia przestał uciekać. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Wrócić do Doflamingo...? Nie, przez cały ten czas nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Ale że nie miał też żadnego innego pomysłu, tkwił w tym mieście, noce przesypiając w opuszczonych budynkach, dnie spędzając w zaułkach z bezpańskimi kotami. Klimat panował tutaj chłodny; po zmierzchu temperatura spadała poniżej zera. Kupił sobie koc, ale i tak trząsł się pod nim z zimna. Kiedy udawało mu się zasnąć niespokojnym snem, śniły mu się takie rzeczy, że po przebudzeniu czuł się jeszcze gorzej i musiał przekonywać samego siebie, że powrót nie jest opcją. Raz na jakiś czas coś zjadł, ale tak naprawdę nie był głodny. Przy siłach trzymała go złość, choć już sam nie wiedział, na kogo jest zły. Bliski był w każdym razie użalania się nad sobą, a to oznaczało, że jest z nim źle. Nie użalał się nad sobą od czasu Flevance... a teraz znów czuł się najbardziej samotną istotą na świecie. To też była wina Corazona...  
  
Czasami wydawało mu się, że nie pamięta, kim jest Corazon.  
  
Któregoś dnia - stracił już rachubę - zainteresował się nim jakiś typ, po którym na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że nie jest z prawem za pan brat. Mieszkający w opuszczonej suterenie obcy dzieciak, który co jakiś czas kupował na targu jedzenie, musiał wydać mu się łatwym łupem. Mężczyzna był dość wysoki, krzepki i robił wrażenie kogoś, kto ufa sile własnych rąk. Pojawił się przez Lawem w zaułku, przeganiając koty, i nawiązał niby przyjacielską rozmowę, w jego wzroku widniała jednak ewidentna żądza. Law ani nie był w nastroju, ani nie miał nawet ochoty zastanawiać się nad tym, czy zbir chciał go obrabować, zgwałcić czy sprzedać handlarzom niewolników. Na seryjnego mordercę w każdym razie nie wyglądał. Kazał mu spływać, czym przynajmniej typa zaskoczył.  
  
Zaraz jednak w oczach mężczyzny błysnęła złość i, nie czekając na więcej, osiłek rzucił się w jego stronę. Law był jednak na to przygotowany - dwa lata treningów w Rodzinie Donquixote nie poszły na marne, zaś jego instynkty zostały wyostrzone jeszcze we Flevance - i zrobił błyskawiczny unik; ręce mężczyzny nawet go nie musnęły. Wbił z całej siły łokieć w bok napastnika - uzyskując w nagrodę jęk bólu i zdumienia - a następnie kopnął pod kolanami, rzucając go na ziemię. Kiedy drab odwrócił się w jego stronę i próbował uderzyć, Law pchnął go na plecy i usiadł na jego piersi, a potem zaczął z całej siły tłuc po twarzy, aż trysnęła krew. Mężczyzna wydawał stłumione okrzyki, ale Law nie przestawał uderzać. Cała złość, cała agresja, która nagromadziła się w nim przez ostatnie dni, znajdowała teraz ujście, gdy okładał pięściami człowieka, którego nie znał i który obchodził go równie mocno, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Z zaciśniętymi zębami zadawał ciosy jeden za drugim, nie zważając na ból knykci, a ciało pod nim szarpało się konwulsyjnie, kiedy jego ofiara nie ustawała w bezowocnych próbach uwolnienia się. Wciąż nie miał dość, chciał bić, chciał zadawać cierpienie, chciał zatracić się w tym okrucieństwie - odpłacić za wszystko, co go spotkało i co go jeszcze mogło spotkać...  
  
Wreszcie wyciągnął zza pasa nóż i przystawił drabowi do szyi. Kiedy ów poczuł na gardle zimną stal, znieruchomiał zupełnie i popatrzył spod spuchniętych powiek, a w jego wzroku widniało teraz czyste przerażenie. Law uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Przepełniająca go furia sprawiała, że czuł się dobrze - po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna... Powoli uniósł nóż, rozkoszując się strachem, którym promieniował drab... i czując do niego jedynie pogardę. Mężczyzna jęknął przez zmasakrowane wargi, błagając o łaskę, a Law miał ochotę zaśmiać mu się w twarz. Minęło wiele lat, odkąd ostatni raz czuł nad kimś się litował - i ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie będzie to mieć miejsca dzisiaj.  
  
\- Wystarczy, Law - dobiegł go cichy, zdecydowany głos, a silna ręka chwyciła jego wznoszącą się dłoń.  
  
Automatycznie odwrócił głowę, by ujrzeć Corazona - postać niemal z poprzedniego życia. Mężczyzna pod nim nie tracił okazji; wygramolił się i uciekł, ile sił w nogach, ale Law w jednej chwili w ogóle o nim zapomniał. Wpatrywał się w Donquixote Rosinante, który puścił jego rękę i nic nie mówił, jedynie wpatrywał się w niego spokojnym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Law uskoczył na dwa metry do tyłu... i ledwo utrzymał się na nogach, kiedy zalała go fala emocji, niemal porywając ze sobą. Nienawiść, ta nienawiść była tak silna... i tonęła zupełnie w morzu innych uczuć. Zagryzł wargi... a w następnej chwili rzucił się niemal na oślep do przodu, celując nożem w udo Corazona, który się nawet nie poruszył ani nie wydał dźwięku...  
  
Zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Otworzył szeroko oczy i wypuścił nóż z rąk, które jakby przestały go słuchać. Zrobił krok w tył i znów zacisnął szczęki, nagle całkowicie przekonany, że zaraz straci przytomność albo panowanie nad sobą. Uczynił ostatni wysiłek, by unieść głowę. Pomyślał, że nienawiść, którą spodziewał się ujrzeć we wzroku Corazona, doda mu sił i orzeźwi. Sam w tym momencie odczuwał do siebie jedynie ogromne obrzydzenie. Przygotowany był na gniew, jak dziecko, które wie, że zrobiło źle - tak się właśnie czuł. Tym razem Corazon już _na pewno_ będzie na niego zły... Wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał w jego twarz.  
  
Rosinante uśmiechał się do niego - nie upiornym uśmiechem, tylko ciepłem w oczach.  
  
Law poczuł, że jego broda drży, i zasłonił twarz obiema rękami. Nie był jednak w stanie powstrzymać szlochu, który w następnej chwili wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Łkał bezgłośnie i nie wiedział właściwie, dlaczego płacze - z ulgi, wstrząsu, szczęścia czy poczucia porażki. Z rozpaczy i szczęścia, bo nie zasługiwał na to, a jednak mu to dano bez wahania. Ze świadomości, że po tym wszystkim i mimo wszystkiego wciąż jest człowiekiem - i tak go traktowano.  
  
Owionęła go fala ciepła, a zaraz potem silne ramiona zamknęły się wokół niego, łaskocząc piórami i odgradzając od całego świata. Znieruchomiał i wstrzymał oddech... a potem powoli wypuścił powietrze. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa spłynęło na niego niczym czarny płaszcz, kojąc i uspokajając, odganiając zły sen o nazwie rzeczywistość. Nie chciał stąd odchodzić... i pogardzał sobą za to, choć jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że wreszcie znalazł się tam, gdzie powinien być. Jego serce cały czas biło, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi, więc wciąż nie odsuwał dłoni od twarzy. Rosinante nic nie mówił, tylko trzymał go w objęciach - Law wyobrażał sobie, że wciąż się uśmiecha - ale to było więcej, niż trzeba.  
  
\- Dlaczego przyszedłeś? - zapytał, gdy był już w stanie zaufać własnemu głosowi, choć słowa wciąż rozległy się drżące.  
  
\- Po tym, co mi powiedziałeś, nie mogłem nie przyjść - usłyszał w odpowiedzi; tak jak sądził, w głosie Corazona brzmiał śmiech. Zaraz potem jednak mężczyzna dodał poważniejszym tonem: - Przepraszam, powinienem był przyjść wcześniej.  
  
Law pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Przyszedłeś w sam raz - szepnął.  
  
Corazon ścisnął go mocniej i nawet nie pogruchotał mu przy tym kości.  
  
\- Wracamy? - spytał łagodnie, nie precyzując w żaden sposób miejsca.  
  
Law jednak pomyślał, że nie miało znaczenia, dokąd mieli wrócić. Kiwnął głową, bo nagle znów ścisnęło go w gardle. Corazon roześmiał się, a potem jednym płynnym ruchem wziął go na plecy. Prawdziwym cudem było, że się przy tym nie przewrócił... choć w następnej chwili potknął się o pojemnik na śmieci i przez chwilę balansował na granicy upadku. Law miał wrażenie, że śmieją się z niego nawet koty, które zdążyły już wrócić do zaułka po wcześniejszych sensacjach - z pewnością widziały tutaj już niejedno, ale tacy dziwacy mimo wszystko nie trafiali się codziennie.  
  
Kiedy szli w stronę nabrzeża - Law obejmując Corazona za szyję i z twarzą wciśniętą w czarne pierze - jego opiekun zapytał cicho:  
  
\- Law... To, co wtedy powiedziałeś... Wciąż tak myślisz?  
  
Law milczał.  
  
\- Powiedziałeś, że mnie nie nienawidzisz, Law - odezwał się ponownie Corazon, tym razem bardziej natarczywie. Chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź. - Nie wydawało mi się, prawda? Nie przyśniło mi się to chyba? Naprawdę to powiedziałeś? Naprawdę tak jest? Law...?  
  
Law kiwnął głową, choć ten jeden gest wymagał całej jego energii.  
  
Głowa Corazona gwałtownie przekręciła się do tyłu, kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego, tracąc przy tym oczywiście równowagę. Zdołał go jednak w porę złapać... choć Law sądził, że upadek z trzech metrów raczej nie wyrządziłby mu większej szkody.  
  
\- Naprawdę, Law?! - zawołał Corazon z uśmiechem, a potem ponownie władował go sobie na plecy i podjął krok.  
  
\- Naprawdę - wymamrotał Law w pióra. - Ale lepiej patrz przed siebie, jak idziesz.  
  
Corazon roześmiał się.  
  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy - stwierdził z bezwstydną szczerością. - Powiedz to jeszcze raz. I nazwij mnie "Cora-san"! - zaproponował z entuzjazmem.  
  
\- Po moim trupie - odparował Law... ale jednocześnie poczuł niespodziewaną chęć uśmiechnąć się.  
  
Ścisnął Corazona mocniej za szyję i zanurzył twarz jeszcze głębiej w pióra, by ukryć rumieniec. Wypróbował w myślach, jak by to brzmiało: "Nie nienawidzę cię, Cora-san." Nie wątpił, że gdyby powiedział to na głos, skończyłoby się na następnej wywrotce... więc lepiej było milczeć. Corazon był szczęśliwy, to wystarczyło, choć Law nie pojmował, jak było możliwe, że mogło tego dokonać jedno słowo, w dodatku _jego_ słowo. Nie pamiętał czasów, gdy jego istnienie sprawiało radość innym ludziom. Po wydarzeniach ostatnich lat przestał wierzyć, że coś takiego było w ogóle możliwe. Przecież Trafalgar D. Water Law nie był w stanie zrobić nic, by zasłużyć na jakiekolwiek cieplejsze uczucia ze strony drugiego człowieka.  
  
Nie wiedział, skąd wziął odwagę, by po dłuższej chwili wypełnionej pogodnym milczeniem, wymamrotać:  
  
\- Cora-san, jesteś szczęśliwy? - i natychmiast zawstydził się tych słów.  
  
\- Jestem - odpowiedział Rosinante spokojnie.  
  
Law zacisnął palce na czarnych piórach.  
  
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy z _mojego_ powodu? - spytał ciszej.  
  
\- Z twojego powodu, Law. Cieszę się, że jesteś przy mnie.  
  
Law przełknął i zacisnął powieki, bo nagle zaszczypało go w oczach.  
  
\- Cora-san... Nie zostawisz mnie? - wyszeptał tak cicho, że ledwo było go słyszeć. Sam ledwo słyszał swój głos, bo zagłuszał go szum krwi w uszach... wytężył jednak słuch, oczekując odpowiedzi.  
  
A kiedy nadeszła, była słodsza, niż wszystko, czego mógłby oczekiwać.  
  
\- Nie zostawię, Law - powiedział Corazon z całkowitym przekonaniem. - Nie zostawię cię, jak długo żyję.  
  
Law zagryzł wargi; nie chciał więcej płakać. Odetchnął głęboko i kiwnął głową, a potem znów wtulił twarz w pierze, odpędzając myśl, że Corazon powinien był powiedzieć: "Jak długo żyjesz".  
  
Postanowił sobie, że zaryzykuje i ten jeden raz postara się uwierzyć w drugiego człowieka. Jeśli miał z kimś spędzić ostatni rok życia, to Donquixote Rosinante Corazon wydawał się dobrym wyborem.  
  
Nie. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość najlepszym.


	7. Chapter 7

Law siedział na wzgórzu powyżej domu, który zajmowali podczas pobytu na tej wyspie - jakiejś chaty wypoczynkowej, która obecnie stała pusta. Miał stąd niezły widok na całą okolicę, a także ocean, ale nie przyszedł tu podziwiać krajobrazu. Z podciągniętymi od brodę kolanami i ramionami wokół nich, z zaciśniętymi w cienką linię wargami i ciskającymi gromy oczami oraz w pozycji, która niewątpliwie krzyczała: "Nie zbliżać się!", siedział tak i złorzeczył. Oczywiście na Corazona, bo na kogo innego?  
  
Głupi, głupi Corazon! Niech go wszyscy diabli! Dlaczego Law został pokarany obecnością kogoś takiego? Dlaczego musiał spędzać czas w towarzystwie tego obłąkanego fajtłapy, który przyciągał do siebie wszystkie nieszczęścia jak magnes? Niechby sobie wreszcie kark skręcił, to Law w końcu będzie miał spokój i nie będzie musiał się przejmować.  
  
Law odwrócił się tylko na chwilę. Może na pięć minut. Przygotowywał obiad ze składników, które udało im się dostać w wiosce. Już jakiś czas temu przekonał Corazona, że lepiej będzie, jeśli to on zajmie się gotowaniem, bo zwiększało to szanse, że jedzenie będzie się nadawać do spożycia, a poza tym lepiej obchodził się z ogniem. I właściwie ze wszystkim innym. W każdym razie polecił Corazonowi usiąść i czekać, aż posiłek będzie gotowy - więc Corazon usiadł i czekał... Tylko kto mu kazał przy tym zasypiać, w dodatku z papierosem??? Nawet dziecko wiedziało, że z papierosem nie należy się kłaść - ale Donquixote Rosinante najwyraźniej opuścił tę lekcję, o ile w ogóle chodził kiedykolwiek do szkoły. Kiedy Law się zorientował, zdążyła już spłonąć połowa peleryny i jeden kier od kaptura, zaś chata i cały Corazon byli na najlepszej do tego drodze, bo ten lunatyk na miejsce spoczynku wybrał sobie akurat stertę drewna pod ścianą.  
  
Law zacisnął palce na materiale spodni. Miał wrażenie, że wciąż się trzęsie.  
  
Pożar udało się szybko ugasić, bo chata miała pompę, zaś Corazon potrafił machać wiadrem z prędkością kilku normalnych ludzi. Kiedy sytuacja została opanowana, a oni dwaj stali na podwórzu i ociekali wodą, Law czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie, rozpadnie się na kawałki albo rozpłacze. Prawdopodobnie wszystko naraz. Zacisnął pięści i wargi, ale łzy i tak napłynęły mu do oczu, bo nie był w stanie ich powstrzymać. Corazon przeląkł się na ten widok, zaraz do niego przyskoczył i złapał za ramiona.  
  
"Law, wszystko w porządku??!" - zaczął go wypytywać, potrząsając nim dość gwałtownie. "Coś ci się stało?! Law! Law!!!"  
  
Law pokręcił głową, choć musiał się do tego ruchu zmusić. "Jesteś cholernym idiotą...!" - wykrztusił, patrząc na poparzenia na twarzy swojego opiekuna, które mimo łez widział aż nazbyt wyraźnie. "Martw się o siebie...! Następnym razem spalisz się na amen... i mnie przy okazji też...!"  
  
"Nic się nie stało, Law!" - Corazon usiłował go uspokoić, ale Law tylko kopnął go z całej siły w łydkę, wyrwał się z jego uścisku i rzucił biegiem w stronę lasu, który zaczynał się zaraz za chatą.  
  
"Law...! Law, przepraszam!" - zawołał Corazon, biegnąc za nim.  
  
"Zostaw mnie w spokoju!" - krzyknął Law, nagle zupełnie pewny, że w następnej chwili wybuchnie płaczem, a absolutnie nie chciał tego robić przy Corazonie, bo miało to miejsce już wystarczająco wiele razy.  
  
Kiedy wpadł między pierwsze drzewa, usłyszał: "Będę tu na ciebie czekał, Law!" Nie zatrzymał się, tylko pobiegł dalej.  
  
I teraz siedział tutaj, na niewielkim wzniesieniu, i przeklinał Corazona na czym świat stoi. Tak naprawdę wiedział, że na samego siebie jest przynajmniej równie zły.  
  
Oto co przywiązanie robiło z człowiekiem.  
  
Pociągnął nosem. Wciąż pamiętał ten potworny strach, jaki go ogarnął, kiedy ujrzał Corazona w płomieniach. Nie był to widok nowy - Corazon podpalał się przynajmniej dwa razy na dobę - ale tym razem sytuacja była inna. Jak ten dureń mógł się rozluźnić do tego stopnia, by zasnąć w biały dzień??? Niby nie byli zbiegami, których by ścigano, byli jednak piratami (choć co do Corazona Law miał swoje podejrzenia), ludźmi wyjętymi spod prawa. W dodatku po wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni - jeden, mniej lub bardziej umyślnie, podpalił kilka szpitali, zaś drugi chorował na syndrom bursztynołowiu, który powszechnie uchodził za groźną chorobę zakaźną - nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, gdyby uznano ich za groźnych przestępców, których należy w najlepszym razie zatrzymać, a w najgorszym wyeliminować. Naprawdę powinni się mieć choć trochę na baczności.  
  
A ten pomyleniec ot tak uciął sobie drzemkę!  
  
Law po raz tysięczny spytał sam siebie, jakim cudem Corazon przeżył te dwadzieścia kilka lat - chyba miał największe szczęście na świecie, nie było innej opcji. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że może istnieć człowiek do tego stopnia niezgrabny, nie uwierzyłby. Na to nawet nie było określenia; to była zupełnie inna klasa niezręczności. Corazon co prawda radził sobie z tym bez problemu - kompletnie nie przejmował się ciągłymi upadkami czy obrażeniami, o ile nie naraził przy tym na krzywdę innych - ale w połączeniu ze znacznie zaburzonym odczuwaniem bólu naprawdę ryzykował poważny uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Fajnie było mieć silne ciało i kilka razy (przynajmniej!) większą wytrzymałość niż zwykły człowiek, ale przecież nie był niezniszczalny czy nieśmiertelny! Law pomyślał z sarkazmem, że szybciej niż bursztynołów wykończy go stres, spowodowany samym przebywaniem z Corazonem... i niepokojem.  
  
Wcisnął głowę w ramiona i przyciągnął kolana bliżej do piersi, nienawidząc tego uczucia, które kładło się ciężarem na jego sercu. Niepokój, obawa, strach. Bał się. Bał się znów stracić to, co było dla niego ważne. Nie chciał się przywiązywać, bo wiedział, że następnym etapem będzie ciągła niepewność i lęk. Corazon powiedział, że zawsze przy nim będzie - i może był jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi, jakich Law znał, ale to wciąż były tylko słowa. Takie obietnice mogło zweryfikować tylko życie. Law w swoim krótkim życiu utracił już zbyt wiele, by znieść jeszcze więcej. Stracił rodzinę, dom, dzieciństwo i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Miał dwanaście lat - powinien mieszkać w swoim mieście, cieszyć się codziennym spokojem, uczyć się i zgłębiać pasje, mieć wokół siebie przyjaciół i bliskich, mieć wizję przyszłości i całe życie przed sobą. Tymczasem był potępionym przez wszystkich wyrzutkiem, w którym niewiele zostało z dziecka, który tułał się po świecie i który wiedział, że zostało mu tylko kilkadziesiąt, kilkanaście miesięcy życia.  
  
Corazon był jedynym dobrem, jakie go spotkało - naprawdę jedynym, ale Lawowi wydawało mu się, że wcale nie potrzebuje więcej. Choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego na głos, w ostatnich dniach miewał wrażenie, że obecność Corazona wystarcza mu za rodzinę i dom, przywraca dzieciństwo i daje bezpieczeństwo. Gdyby miał go teraz stracić... Sama myśl sprawiała, że robiło mu się okropnie zimno, serce zdawało się zamierać w piersi, a płucom brakowało powietrza. Taka była cena za przywiązanie.  
  
Nie chciał się przywiązywać, ale to już się stało i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Jasne, mógłby spróbować kolejnej ucieczki, ale wiedział dobrze, że po pierwsze Corazon i tak by go znalazł - jak on to robił? - a po drugie... cóż, rozstanie było ostatnim, czego pragnął, musiał to przyznać. Wpadł w pułapkę, z której nie było już wyjścia. Chciał zostać, choćby miało go to kosztować nerwy i napełniać nieustannym strachem. Głupia sytuacja - głupie takie wpadanie ze skrajności w skrajność - ale sam to na siebie sprowadził, więc nie miało sensu żalić się na los. Koniec końców powiedział sobie, jak często zwykł to robić, że już wkrótce jego rozterki i tak się skończą. Dziwnie było pocieszać się świadomością, że niedługo się umrze, ale weszło mu to w nawyk. Już dawno przestał obawiać się śmierci; strach przed czymś nieuniknionym nie miał najmniejszego sensu. Tak, już niedługo skończą się wszystkie jego problemy, a wcześniej może zdąży jeszcze przeżyć jakieś dobre chwile...  
  
Pociągnął nosem. Z jakiejś przyczyny dzisiaj takie pocieszenie nie działało - Law stwierdził jednak, że nie będzie się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak było, bo mogło to go wprowadzić w jeszcze gorszy nastrój, a w zamian wrócił do poprzedniej myśli.  
  
Postanowił więc, że nie będzie więcej uciekać, tylko zostanie. Zwykł trzymać się swoich postanowień; nawet jeśli nie mógł ufać niczemu innemu, mógł przynajmniej ufać sobie - to pomagało, dawało jakąś podporę. Nie chciał więcej odchodzić. Nie znaczyło to jeszcze, że uwierzył, że uda im się znaleźć lekarstwo na jego chorobę... ale może chociaż... miał nadzieję? Nadzieja była niebezpieczna - ale czy tak naprawdę robiła mu jakąś szkodę? Dopóki nie umrze, mógł mieć nadzieję, że jednak przeżyje. Jeśli umrze, to... trudno, umrze. Nie będzie odczuwał żadnego zawodu, po prostu będzie martwy. A tymczasem nadzieja... może mogłaby mu dodać sił? Corazon przez ostatnie tygodnie uparcie starał się w nim tę nadzieję zaszczepić. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że sam był stuprocentowo przekonany, że Lawa uda się wyleczyć. Law zorientował się, że w którymś momencie przestało go to drażnić. Zaakceptował to tak samo, jak zaakceptował niezręczność Corazona, jego idiotyczny makijaż i palenie. Jak mawiali: z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza.  
  
Jego wargi drgnęły w pierwszym cieniu uśmiechu, ale zaraz spoważniał. Wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego Corazon to robił. Dlaczego zajmował się obcym dzieciakiem z wyrokiem śmierci? Dlaczego mówił, że zawsze przy nim będzie? Dlaczego porzucił Doflamingo... i najwyraźniej jeszcze jakiegoś drugiego zleceniodawcę, kimkolwiek był ten, z kim co jakiś czas kontaktował się przez ślimakofon...? Przecież wystawiał się na ich niezadowolenie - i tylko dla Lawa? Dlaczego uparł się mu pomóc i go ratował z każdej opresji? Pomińmy już te wszystkie "troskliwe" zabiegi, z których przynajmniej połowa narażała Lawa na szkodę - ale co z tymi sytuacjami, w których naprawdę ryzykował? Dlaczego zachowywał się tak, jakby dla Lawa był w stanie poświęcić absolutnie wszystko, _wszystko?_  
  
To było zupełnie nie tak. Law miał umrzeć za rok - czemu więc Corazon z takim uporem go chronił? Gdyby miał przy tym zginąć, to... to by było kompletnie bez sensu. Czy chodziło o D? Prawdopodobnie. Przecież Corazon zainteresował się nim dopiero wtedy, kiedy poznał jego pełne imię. Law miał tamtą rozmowę - ich pierwszą rozmowę - zakodowaną w pamięci i często do niej wracał. Corazon powiedział wtedy, że Doflamingo uważa ludzi spod znaku D za swoich naturalnych wrogów. Powiedział też, że jego celem jest powstrzymanie swojego brata - chyba więc logicznie było założyć, że zajął się Lawem i dbał o niego, ponieważ widział w nim środek do ociągnięcia tego celu?  
  
Z jakiejś przyczyny ta świadomość sprawiała przykrość, Law wiedział jednak, że nigdy nie odważy się zapytać, jak było naprawdę. Może rzeczywiście zaczął znów odczuwać nadzieję? Miał głupią nadzieję, że Corazon nie kierował się tylko D, tylko... Tylko co? _Lubił_ Lawa? To było dopiero niedorzeczne. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by ktoś mógł go lubić. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co Corazon powiedział: "Jestem szczęśliwy z twojego powodu". Nawet Corazon potrafił kłamać, robił to przecież bardzo umiejętnie w stosunku do swojego brata. Takie myśli jednak powodowały w nim kolejne nieprzyjemne odczucia... i prawie że zapragnął powrotu do tego, czym był przez te kilka lat: stworzenia, które odczuwało tylko nienawiść.  
  
Prawie.  
  
Po prawdzie nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w jego przypadku _nie miało znaczenia_ , czy Corazon robił to tylko z powodu D. Nawet jeśli, to... to Law wiedział, że nie chce odchodzić. Nagle żarliwie zapragnął, by nigdy nie został do tego zmuszony.  
  
Zaraz za tą myślą przyszła podstępnie druga. A jeśli Corazon się nim znudzi? Jeśli zdecyduje, że ma go dość, i pomimo obietnicy - czy to w ogóle była obietnica? - zostawi go samemu sobie? Jeszcze miesiąc temu Law nie pragnąłby niczego innego... ale teraz taka ewentualność sprawiała, że czuł, jakby otworzyła się pod jego stopami przepaść. Nie było trudno uwierzyć, że coś takiego mogłoby się stać. Nawet jeśli przez ostatnie tygodnie Corazon uczepił się go jak rzep psiego ogona i nie pozwalał odejść, nie znaczyło to, że za miesiąc czy pół roku dalej tak będzie. Law nie był najmilszym dzieckiem na świecie - przeciwnie, nie sądził, by znalazł się ktoś okropniejszy od niego. Przecież przez ten miesiąc z kawałkiem traktował swojego towarzysza w sposób wyjątkowo paskudny i nie odezwał się do niego ani jednym przyjaznym słowem - i to mimo całego dobra, które Corazon wobec niego przejawiał. Właściwie, jak tak teraz myślał, na jego życzliwość odpowiadał coraz większą agresją, choćby dzisiaj... A przecież nawet Corazon - choć dotąd traktował go jak anioł - musiał mieć jakieś granice cierpliwości. Co Law zrobi, jeśli któregoś dnia - może teraz, zaraz? - Rosinante powie mu, że tutaj ich drogi się rozchodzą...?! Przecież to byłby dla niego zupełny koniec...!  
  
Law mrugnął... a potem walnął się z całej siły w czoło. Obiema pięściami. A potem jeszcze klepnął się mocno w oba policzki, które i bez tego oblały się już rumieńcem. Choć trudno było w to uwierzyć, właśnie uległ był prawdziwemu atakowi histerii - i nie pojmował, jak to zrobił. Było to tak absurdalne, że niespodziewanie zachciało mu się śmiać, choć normalnie byłby kompletnie zdruzgotany. Czyżby podczas ich podróży przejął od Corazona skłonność do nieprzejmowania się własnymi potknięciami? Przynajmniej jakaś korzyść, pomyślał z przekąsem, dochodząc jednocześnie do wniosku, że spędził ostatnie pół godziny na absolutnie bzdurnych i próżnych analizach. Przy okazji jednak - co było kolejną korzyścią - zupełnie zapomniał o wcześniejszym wstrząsie... i dawno minęła mu złość.  
  
Popatrzył na rozciągające się kawałek dalej morze. Światło słońca błyskało na falach. Krzyk mew dobiegał aż tutaj. Było spokojne popołudnie, żadnego zagrożenia... Law poczuł głęboko w sobie, że nie stało się nic poważnego. Ten dzień mógł się zakończyć tak jak wczorajszy i przedwczorajszy, i jeszcze poprzedni. Jego reakcje były zdecydowanie wyolbrzymione.  
  
Wracając jednak do jedynej sensownej myśli, o którą udało mu się w międzyczasie zahaczyć - co z Corazonem? Przecież poparzył się w pożarze... a Law zupełnie się tym nie przejął, tylko pobiegł wypłakiwać się do lasu. Teraz rzeczywiście był z siebie niezadowolony, bo przez ostatnie tygodnie standardowo zajmował się wszystkimi obrażeniami swojego towarzysza, zupełnie jakby się do tego zobowiązał. Tak naprawdę Corazon wcale nie potrzebował jego leczniczych zabiegów - jego zranienia goiły się same z siebie, w dodatku z nienaturalną szybkością - Law jednak uparł się przy swoim. Skoro znał się odrobinę na sztuce medycznej, nie mógł ignorować tego, że ma obok siebie osobę z byle jak opatrzonym urazem czy wręcz otwartą raną. Aczkolwiek - jak tak teraz o tym myślał - miał niejasne wrażenie, że robił to w pierwszej kolejności dlatego, że lubił, gdy Corazon nazywał go _Doktorem Lawem_ , zaś w drugiej dlatego, by trochę się nad nim poznęcać i odpłacić za całą "troskliwość", od której często było mu się gorzej... Nie, zdecydowanie nie był najmilszym człowiekiem na świecie - choć teraz ta myśl sprawiła mu raczej wesołość.  
  
W każdym razie Corazon powiedział, że wszystko z nim w porządku - i tak mogło być naprawdę - ale nie znaczyło to, że nie można było tych oparzeń chociaż jakoś opatrzyć, nawet jeśli miałyby się zagoić za dwa, trzy dni. Przenośna apteczka Lawa na pewno ocalała z pożaru, bo znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu obok. Poza tym... Corazon mógł sobie napytać jakiejś nowej biedy, choćby jedynie siedział i na niego czekał pod lasem, jak obiecał. Jak już Law wiedział aż za dobrze, Corazon był typem, który potrafił sobie zrobić krzywdę nawet na siedząco - często też bez własnego czynnego udziału. W jego przypadku nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobny scenariusz miał pełne szanse na spełnienie. Wyobraźnia Lawa usłużnie podsunęła mu, w jakie tarapaty mógł wpaść jego opiekun. Może zaatakowały go jadowite pająki? Może wpadł w pułapkę na dzikie zwierzęta? Może spadła mu na głowę ułamana w ostatnim sztormie gałąź? A może znów się dureń jeden podpalił? Naprawdę lepiej nie spuszczać go z oczu.  
  
Law wstał i zaczął schodzić ze wzgórza, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie było to takie złe: mieć kogoś, kim można się było przejmować. Widząc Corazona siedzącego tam, gdzie miał siedzieć, doszedł także do wniosku, że nie było takie złe mieć kogoś, do kogo można było wrócić.  
  
\- Laaaaw! - Corazon rozpromienił się na jego widok, co przy pęcherzach na twarzy wyglądało koszmarnie. Law nigdy by nie przypuszczał, by gęba Corazona mogła sprawiać jeszcze bardziej upiorne wrażenie, niż sprawiała na co dzień przy jego zwykłym makijażu. - Wszystko w porządku?  
  
\- Martw się może sobą, co? - odparował Law, stwierdzając z ulgą, że nic więcej się pod jego nieobecność nie wydarzyło. Jak tak teraz patrzył, to okazywało się, że nawet peleryna w większości ocalała.  
  
\- Mnie nic nie jest - stwierdził Corazon radośnie.  
  
\- Szkoda, że nie mamy lustra - rzucił cierpko Law.  
  
Corazon poklepał się po poparzonej twarzy i ani się przy tym nie skrzywił, choć Lawowi od samego widoku zrobiło się gorzej.  
  
\- Zagoi się za dwa dni - ocenił wielkolud.  
  
Law westchnął, a potem ruszył w stronę chaty, zaś Corazon za nim. W środku wciąż jeszcze wszystko pływało, a zapach spalenizny przesiąkł już chyba wszystkie przedmioty, ale apteczce rzeczywiście nic nie było. Umywszy ręce, Law wrócił na podwórze i usiadł na kamieniu, a potem spojrzał na Corazona wyczekująco. Jego towarzysz wyszczerzył się - Law postarał się nie wywracać na to oczami - i usiadł obok.  
  
\- Doktor Law - mruknął z zadowoleniem, kiedy Law wziął się nakładanie maści, która miała zapobiec zakażeniu.  
  
\- Cicho bądź.  
  
\- Przepraszam. Byłem nieostrożny.  
  
\- Zawsze jesteś nieostrożny.  
  
\- Nie zawsze.  
  
\- Prawie zawsze.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- Powinieneś rzucić palenie.  
  
\- Już rzuciłem! - odparł z entuzjazmem Corazon. - Wyrzuciłem fajki i zapalniczkę w pokrzywy. O, tamte!  
  
\- Ciekawe, czy tym razem wytrzymasz dłużej niż godzinę - mruknął z przekąsem Law, wspominając jego wcześniejsze próby w tej materii.  
  
\- Na pewno!  
  
Law nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko obrócił jego twarz i zajął się oparzeniem na drugim policzku. Ta strona wyglądała trochę gorzej, ale i tak były to tylko powierzchowne uszkodzenia. U normalnego człowieka zagoiłyby się w jakieś dwa tygodnie; u tego tutaj wybryku natury mogło to rzeczywiście zająć nie więcej niż dwa dni - przeważnie prognozy Corazona odnośnie jego zdrowienia sprawdzały się z pełną dokładnością. Cóż, miał ponad dwudziestoletnie doświadczenie...  
  
Law powoli, dokładnie rozsmarowywał ziołową maść na twarzy mężczyzny, starając się robić to możliwie delikatnie. Nawet jeśli Rosinante - podobnie jak on sam - miał nienaturalnie wysoki próg bólu, to oparzenia drugiego stopnia zawsze sprawiały największe dolegliwości. Zastanawiał się w ogóle, jak Corazon wychodził z tych wszystkich samopodpaleń bez najmniejszej blizny. Może jego ciało miała jakąś powłokę ochronną czy coś? Przecież Law na własne oczy widział te płomienie, które sięgały do jego twarzy... Jednak skóra Rosinante pod jego palcami sprawiała zupełnie zwykłe wrażenie, zaś jedyne, co było tutaj nienormalne, to ten permanentny makijaż.  
  
Cóż, jak by nie było, najważniejsze, że - tak jak i poprzednio - nie skończyło się niczym poważnym. Law naocznie przekonał się, że nie było powodów do zmartwienia. A gdyby to _było_ coś poważnego - pomyślał z głupim zarozumialstwem - już on by się postarał, by to skutecznie wyleczyć. Nieważne jaki uraz - za sprawą jego umiejętności Corazon prędko byłby jak nowy. Przy _Doktorze Lawie_ Donquixote Rosinante mógł być całkowicie spokojny o swoje zdrowie. Wszystko było i będzie pod kontrolą. Nie było najmniejszej potrzeby wpadać ponownie w histerię, Law musiał o tym pamiętać.  
  
\- Ja też przepraszam - powiedział, choć wcale nie zamierzał. - Zareagowałem zbyt gwałtownie. Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest.  
  
Corazon przekręcił gwałtownie głowę - przez co śliski od maści palec Lawa prawie że wydziobał mu oko - i spojrzał na niego z absolutnym zaskoczeniem. Law odwrócił wzrok, bo nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia.  
  
\- Martwiłeś się _o mnie?_ \- spytał Corazon z kompletnym niedowierzaniem, które prawie że Lawa dotknęło. Ale zaraz pomyślał, że ma za swoje; przecież nigdy dotąd nie okazał swojemu towarzyszowi żadnej sympatii... Może była wreszcie pora zacząć.  
  
Coś w nim jednak wzbraniało się przed odpowiedzią, przed powiedzeniem tego na głos... i ostatecznie tylko krótko kiwnął głową. Corazonowi to najwyraźniej wystarczyło, bo w następnej chwili rozjaśnił się uśmiechem bardziej promiennym niż słońce. Biorąc pod uwagę, że teraz poza czerwonymi kreskami i niebieskimi łezkami miał na twarzy także zielone plamy, wyglądało to _jeszcze_ bardziej groteskowo niż zazwyczaj. Law tym razem wywrócił oczami... ale jednocześnie widok ten wywołał śmieszne, przyjemne łaskotanie w jego piersi. Uśmiech Corazona już jakoś tak na niego działał.  
  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy - stwierdził Rosinante, zupełnie jakby nie było to oczywiste. Nikt nieszczęśliwy nie potrafiłby się tak uśmiechać. Na wypadek jednak, gdyby go nie przekonał, dodał raz jeszcze: - Jestem szczęśliwy, Law. Dziękuję.  
  
Law spuścił wzrok i kiwnął raz jeszcze głową. Potem wytarł ręce z maści i spakował apteczkę. Jeśli pacjent był zadowolony, zwykle i lekarz był usatysfakcjonowany. Nie można tego było nazwać szczęściem... ale w takich sytuacjach, kiedy czuł radość, jakby dobrze wypełnił swoje zadanie, potrafił zapomnieć o wszystkich swoich zmartwieniach, choćby na krótką chwilę.  
  
Po momentach wewnętrznego spokoju świadomość, że niedługo przyjdzie mu umrzeć, była tak przykra, że prawie tych wspólnych chwil żałował... prawie wydawały mu się próżne, zupełnie niepotrzebne. Nawet to szczęście Corazona, wyrażone durnym uśmiechem i słowami prosto z serca, sprawiało, że zaczynał pragnąć żyć - choć przecież już całkowicie porzucił wolę życia. To szczęście wydawało mu się tak bardzo bez sensu...  
  
\- Dlaczego się mną przejmujesz? - spytał bez udziału woli, wpatrzony w swoje kolana. - Przecież ja i tak wkrótce umrę, więc-...  
  
Corazon wyprostował się gwałtownie, wysyłając w powietrze niemal namacalne cząstki energii.  
  
\- Głupek! - zawołał. - Nie mów tak, oczywiście, że nie umrzesz! Na sto procent znajdziemy lekarstwo!  
  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie głupkiem! - odpalił Law, rzucając mu zirytowane spojrzenie. - Sam jesteś głupek! Jestem nieuleczalnie chory - przypomniał mu. - Tylko cud mógłby mnie uzdrowić...!  
  
\- W takim razie sprawię ten cud!  
  
Law popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, kompletnie zaskoczony. Tylko Corazon mógł powiedzieć coś takiego... Pokręcił głową, ale wtedy Rosinante złapał go za oba ramiona i przysunął twarz bliżej do jego twarzy, by spojrzeć mu w oczy z natarczywą powagą.  
  
\- Law, nie wolno ci tracić nadziei - powiedział z naciskiem. - Na tym świecie istnieje wiele tajemnic... wiele rzeczy, które dzieją się wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi czy nauce. Wszystko jest możliwe, wszystko może się zdarzyć. Świat jest jak książka, nigdy nie wiesz, co będzie na następnej stronie, a tam może być cokolwiek. Law...! - przekonywał, potrząsając nim lekko. Zaraz jednak przestał i przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył. Uśmiech zniknął z jego oczu, zmieniając go prawie że w normalnego, strasznego człowieka. - Nie mogę znieść, kiedy mówisz o umieraniu - dodał wbijając palce w jego barki, choć to nie one sprawiały Lawowi ból. - To... to zupełnie nie w porządku...!  
  
\- Wiem, że to nie w porządku...! - zawołał Law, mrugając, bo nagle zaszczypały go oczy. - Ale nic na to nie poradzę...! Co mam zrobić? Co _mogę_ zrobić? Nic! - jęknął z bezsilnością. - A przecież... ja wcale... nie chcę umierać...! - wykrztusił i pociągnął nosem. Powiedział to... i nie było już szansy na powstrzymanie łez.  
  
Corazon patrzył na niego bez słowa... a potem objął, zgniótł w uścisku prawie tak mocno, że pogruchotał mu kości. Law wcisnął twarz w jego koszulę i płakał cicho, kiedy przygniotło go cierpienie z kilku lat: strach przed śmiercią i poczucie beznadziei wobec nieuniknionego wyroku losu, które zdołał ukryć głęboko w sobie, pogrzebać na samym dnie duszy, o której potem zapomniał. Zdawało się teraz rozdzierać jego ciało na kawałki, a mimo wszystko był w stanie wydobyć z siebie tylko cichy szloch. Może to te silne ramiona, oplatające go tak szczelnie, że nie dałoby się wcisnąć szpilki, utrzymywały go w całości, nie pozwalały mu się rozpaść.  
  
\- Law, Law...! Znajdziemy lekarstwo. Znajdziemy cud - powiedział Corazon z mocą, nie zwalniając uścisku. - Przeżyjesz. Wrócisz do zdrowia. Świat jest wielki i pełen najróżniejszych dziwów, o których nawet nie mamy pojęcia. Jeśli będzie trzeba, popłyniemy aż na Grand Line. Tam ponad wszelką wątpliwość zostaniesz uleczony. Law, nie trać nadziei - powtórzył. - Jak długo żyjesz, trzeba wierzyć. Trzeba, Law!  
  
Law milczał. Łkanie przestało wstrząsać jego ciałem, w głowie mu szumiało, a gardło miał obolałe, ale jego umysł - po krótkiej chwili zapaści - znów pracował. Wciąż jednak nie podnosił twarzy, pragnąc zostać w tym ukryciu, w tym małym świecie, które definiowały ramiona Corazona i bicie jego serca. Może tutaj, w tej bezpiecznej osłonie, w tej specyficznej kryjówce, śmierć go nie znajdzie...? Corazon potrafił przecież przepędzić każdego nieprzyjaciela. Jakże łatwo byłoby poddać się tej iluzji...!  
  
Czy jednak wiara i nadzieja były iluzjami? Powiedział, że nie chce umierać... powiedział, że chce żyć... i wiedział, że to prawda. Nawet jeśli łatwiej byłoby - i było, aż do teraz - porzucić wolę życia, to teraz, kiedy zdał sobie z niej sprawę, nie potrafił jej się znów wyrzec. Nie potrafił jej zaprzeczyć. Dlaczego więc nie mógł wierzyć...? Dlaczego nie mógł mieć nadziei...? Przecież nie dalej jak godzinę temu sam uznał, że nadzieja nie może go skrzywdzić. Dlaczego nie zrobić tak, jak mówił Corazon - i wierzyć, dopóki wciąż oddychał...? Przecież żył, wciąż jeszcze żył - czemu uparcie chciał to zmienić w wegetację i czekanie na koniec? Poza tym... nawet jeśli poprzednie lata były pozbawione sensu i wypełnione jedynie ciemnością - tak, zupełnie jakby świadomie umarł już za życia - to ostatnie tygodnie... Ostatnie tygodnie miały znaczenie. Och, nie tylko dla niego, ale też dla innego człowieka. W ostatnich tygodniach ktoś był dzięki niemu szczęśliwy.  
  
Nie "ktoś". Donquixote Rosinante. Corazon. Cora-san.  
  
Sprawił, że i Law był szczęśliwy.  
  
Zacisnął palce na tkaninie z wzorem czerwonych serc. Wiedział, że jeśli zrobi ten krok, nie będzie już odwrotu - ale nie zamierzał się wracać. Nie wiedział, czy było to oznaką klęski czy raczej zwycięstwa. Tak naprawdę, doszedł do wniosku, chyba nie miało sensu zastanawianie się nad życiem w takich kategoriach. Czasem lepiej było po prostu polegać na uczuciach.  
  
\- Jeśli ze mną zostaniesz - szepnął - wtedy będę wierzyć... będę mieć nadzieję... Cora-san, proszę, zos-...  
  
\- Oczywiście, że zostanę. Obiecałem ci to, Law - powiedział Corazon z uśmiechem w głosie, a jego słowa niosły ulgę. - Zostanę z tobą. To nasza wspólna podróż, nasz wspólny cel. Cały świat stoi przed nami otworem i gdzieś musi być to, czego szukamy. Znajdziemy to razem, Law. Lekarstwo na twoją chorobę.  
  
Law kiwnął głową, ostatni raz pociągnął nosem, a potem odsunął się do tyłu. Corazon wypuścił go z objęć, ale wciąż trzymał go za ramiona. Law przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni i mrugnął kilka razy, zanim był w stanie podnieść na niego wzrok... a kiedy to zrobił, prawie że zakrztusił się powietrzem, pewny, że następnej nocy przyśni mu się koszmar. Choć było to zupełnie niemożliwe, twarz Corazona wyglądała _jeszcze gorzej_ niż wcześniej, bo gdzieś w środku swojej emfatycznej przemowy wielkolud sam zdążył się rozpłakać. Najwyraźniej też któryś ze składników maści wchodził w reakcję z jego makijażem, bo ogólnie rzecz biorąc Rosinante sprawiał teraz wrażenie, jakby został namalowany kiepskimi farbami przez kogoś, komu zupełnie brakowało zmysłu artystycznego. Albo właśnie nie.  
  
On sam zupełnie się tym nie przejmował; jego uśmiech był tak szczery jak zawsze.  
  
\- A jeśli nam się nie uda... chociaż to jest jedna szansa na milion... wtedy, Law, umrę razem z tobą - oświadczył ze spokojem.  
  
Law wpatrywał się w niego z osłupieniem. Nie mógł tego usłyszeć.  
  
\- Co ty-...  
  
\- Jeśli nie jestem w stanie uratować jednego dziecka - powiedział Corazon, nie słuchając go - wtedy nie było sensu w ogóle się urodzić.  
  
W jednej chwili Law był cały w irytacji.  
  
\- Głupek! Twoje życie jest warte znacznie wię... - zaczął, ale Corazon rzucił mu niezadowolone spojrzenie, więc zaraz się poprawił: - ...jest równie ważne co każde. Dlaczego miałbyś umierać razem ze mną? Co to za logika?!  
  
Corazon pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Tak postanowiłem - a jego głos wskazywał, że naprawdę jest zdeterminowany to zrobić.  
  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś umierał! - zawołał Law ze strachem, zaciskając pięści. - Po co to mówisz? Teraz będę się czuł jeszcze gorzej...! Nie tylko sam umrę, ale jeszcze będę miał świadomość, że ty też... Odwołaj to! - zażądał, ale Rosinante tylko patrzył na niego z uśmiechem. - Cora-san!!!  
  
\- W takim razie musisz zapomnieć o umieraniu i myśleć tylko o tym, żeby przeżyć - stwierdził Corazon, zupełnie nieporuszony jego prośbami. - Wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze i dla ciebie, i dla mnie.  
  
Law prychnął i założył ramiona na piersi, ostentacyjnie odwracając wzrok. Zapomniał, że Corazon był równie uparty jak on.  
  
\- To... miłe, że się... przejmujesz - wycedził, wciąż na niego nie patrząc - ale umieranie razem ze mną to przesada. - Naprawdę tak uważał.  
  
\- Powiedziałem, że cię nie zostawię, więc jestem gotów iść z tobą na drugą stronę - stwierdził Corazon, a coś w jego głosie wskazywało, że ma niezłą zabawę, niech go diabli. - Żebyś nie musiał się tam bać sam jeden.  
  
\- Nie boję się - odpowiedział Law buńczucznie. - Nie jestem dzieckiem.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że jesteś!  
  
\- Mam dwanaście lat i-...  
  
\- Dwanaście lat to nie jest dziecko? Zresztą... wiek nie ma nic do rzeczy. Ja się co i rusz czuję jak dziecko - wyznał Corazon radośnie - a jestem dwa razy starszy od ciebie.  
  
\- Zauważyłem - odparł Law półgębkiem... a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że przy takiej konwersacji nie ma szans na poważny nastrój.  
  
Po prawdzie wcale nie miał ochoty znów w niego wpadać, więc dobrze, że się ulotnił sam z siebie. Ponownie przysunął apteczkę. Skupienie się na namacalnych problemach przywracało mu spokój. Nawet jego serce biło już zwykłym rytmem, a w gardle już dawno przestało ściskać. Nad... _tamtymi sprawami_ jeszcze zdąży się zastanowić, nie musiał tego robić teraz. Westchnął i popatrzył na swojego towarzysza.  
  
\- Siadaj. Poprawię ci gębę, bo wyglądasz jak skaranie boskie.  
  
Corazon był bardziej niż chętny poddać się jego zabiegom. Law nałożył nową warstwę maści, choć efekt końcowy był i tak kiepski.  
  
\- Jak tylko ci się te oparzenia zagoją, będziesz musiał sobie zafundować nowy makijaż - stwierdził. - Im wcześniej, tym lepiej - dodał z przekąsem.  
  
\- Znam jedno takie miejsce w okolicy - poinformował go Corazon. - Nawet pelerynę mi tam naprawią - dodał, unosząc jeden rękaw... a raczej to, co z niego po pożarze zostało. - Będzie jak nowa.  
  
Law kiwnął głową; peleryna była istotna. Ogarnął raz jeszcze krytycznym spojrzeniem całokształt twarzy Donquixote Rosinante, a potem zatrzymał spojrzenie na jego jasnych oczach.  
  
\- Nie będę myślał o umieraniu - zapowiedział. - Więc... nigdy więcej nie płacz nade mną, Cora-san.  
  
\- Pod jednym warunkiem - odparł Corazon, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
  
Law stłumił kolejne westchnięcie.  
  
\- Jakim? - spytał z cierpliwością, o którą sam siebie nie podejrzewał, ale zaraz się zreflektował. - Co to za warunki?  
  
\- Chcę, żebyś się uśmiechnął.  
  
Law bez słowa wstał z kamienia. Miał ochotę powiedzieć: "Po moim trupie", ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. W tej rozmowie już i tak za dużo było umierania. Odwrócił się jednak, całym sobą dając do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza więcej słuchać, a potem zrobił kilka kroków w stronę otaczającego dom płotu.  
  
\- Laaaw...! - Corazon skapitulował po jakichś pięciu sekundach. - Żartowałem...! Nie obrażaj się. To znaczy... wcale nie żartowałem, naprawdę powinieneś się uśmiechnąć, ale... Przepraszam, Laaaw...!  
  
Law zatrzymał się na skraju podwórza. Przez chwilę stał, wpatrując się w błękitne niebo nad głową, a potem nabrał głęboko powietrza i odwrócił się do swojego opiekuna, który siedział tam, gdzie wcześniej, i wpatrywał się w niego błagalnym wzrokiem, choć wydawało się Lawowi, że w jego wzroku dostrzega iskierki śmiechu. W ostatnich dniach coraz bardziej się upewniał, że przynajmniej część tej buchającej emocjonalności Rosinante jest udanym zabiegiem teatralnym. Ponieważ obaj o tym wiedzieli, nie robiło to krzywdy nikomu, a czasami wręcz bardzo pomagało. Westchnął jednak i pokręcił głową. To była jedna z tych chwil, w których prawie że dochodził do wniosku, że wolał Corazona, kiedy ten uchodził jeszcze za durnia i niemowę.  
  
Prawie.  
  
"Chcę, żebyś się uśmiechnął" - powtórzył w myślach wcześniejsze słowa swojego wielkiego opiekuna.  
  
\- Zastanowię się nad tym - powiedział i, jak się spodziewał, nagrodzony został szerokim uśmiechem prosto z serca.  
  
Nie było trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś - pewnie nawet prędzej niż później - odpowie naturalnie na ten uśmiech. Z uśmiechaniem było jak z ziewaniem... a instynkty wyrabiały się przecież zupełnie niepostrzeżenie.  
  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy - powiedział Corazon po raz trzeci tego dnia.  
  
\- Głupek - odparł Law z poczuciem, że wszystko jest w normie.  
  
Na tę chwilę nie potrzebował niczego więcej.


End file.
